Pause
by baekfrappe
Summary: [3/3 end!] Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan memutuskannya di saat angkatan mereka tengah menyiapkan acara perpisahan. Dan ini, adalah perjuangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berusaha move on, meski pada akhirnya Baekhyun lagi-lagi jatuh di lubang yang sama—lubang yang bernama pesona Park Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sendiri? {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}
1. Brokenhearted Byun!

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, dan Baekhyun mencelos sendiri saat menyadari bahwa tersenyum yang biasanya selalu ia lakukan dengan mudah, kini justru dengan penuh perjuangan dan paksaan. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa ia nyaris tidak bernafas dengan benar dan tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol, di hadapannya, menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir. Iris hitam Chanyeol sesekali bergerak, seolah tidak mampu menatap tepat ke arahnya lebih lama.

Detik-detik berlalu dan Chanyeol membisu, seolah mencoba mengulur waktu. Sementara Baekhyun, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menatap Chanyeol sendu. Ia serasa ingin menghantamkan kepalanya pada batang pohon di belakangnya sampai ia amnesia dan ia tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang Chanyeol coba untuk bicarakan. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak bisa, dan pengetahuannya atas apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya membuatnya sesak dalam bisu.

"Katakan saja, Chanyeol." Senyuman Baekhyun masih bertahan, dan Baekhyun justru membencinya. Baekhyun benci kenapa ia masih bisa terasa begitu tenang padahal di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar berantakan. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun semakin benci adalah kenapa ia tidak bisa untuk memukul Chanyeol saat ini juga—bahkan meski ia sangat ingin untuk melakukannya.

Hatinya bisa-bisanya menolak untuk melakukan itu.

"Baek, maafkan aku," Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menelan ludah susah payah, "tapi kupikir kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Baekhyun tahu cepat atau lambat Chanyeol akan mengatakannya, tapi mendengarnya sendiri membuat Baekhyun serasa kehilangan dunianya.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Pause_**

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast :  
** Lu Han  
Do Kyungsoo  
Oh Sehun  
 _and cameos can be seen by yourself_

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Drama

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** [1/3] Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan memutuskannya di saat angkatan mereka tengah menyiapkan acara perpisahan. Dan ini, adalah perjuangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berusaha _move on_ , meski pada akhirnya Baekhyun lagi-lagi jatuh di lubang yang sama—lubang yang bernama pesona Park Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sendiri? ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti," Baekhyun masih tenang-tenang saja, "baiklah."

 _Baiklah pantatmu_ , Baekhyun mengumpati dirinya sendiri. _Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini, Park Chanyeol bodoh. Jangan._

"Entahlah, Baek, aku masih merasa bersalah." Chanyeol berujar, nyaris seperti orang merintih. Sementara Baekhyun rasanya ingin menonjok sesuatu. _Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun._

"Aku—tidak ingin melakukan ini, aku berharap kalau perasaanku masih sama seperti seharusnya. Tapi dengan berjalannya waktu dan bertemu dengan banyak orang yang berbeda, aku tidak bisa—"

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun semakin kuat, Baekhyun bisa merasakannya, seiring dengan mulutnya yang menyela. "Hentikan, Chanyeol. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Aku mengerti. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, sementara kita nyaris tidak bertemu di setiap harinya pada sebulan terakhir ini, dan rapat untuk acara kelulusan membuatmu yang sebagai panitia acara bertemu Kyungsoo, dan—bum. Kau jatuh padanya, dan kau ingin meninggalkanku. Aku mengerti dan aku tidak menyalahkan satupun dari kalian. Jadi, berhenti merasa bersalah dan minta maaf."

Mata Baekhyun terpejam. "Pergilah, Chanyeol."

"Maafkan aku, Baek," Baekhyun membuka matanya secara refleks, hendak mengatakan untuk berhenti minta maaf, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh bibirnya, dan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang masih sehangat biasanya menekan tengkuknya.

Bibir mereka hanya saling bersentuhan untuk beberapa detik, dan Chanyeol melepaskannya. Baekhyun, entah mengapa, merasa dingin yang memuakkan menusuk tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol melepas rengkuhannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol berbisik. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Baek, aku—menghargainya."

Baekhyun diam di tempatnya, mengukir sebuah senyuman penuh paksaan yang berarti tidak apa-apa— _tapi juga bukan tidak apa-apa_ , dan Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkannya.

Ketika Chanyeol menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, Baekhyun termenung. Oh, tidak, Baekhyun tidak menangis, tentu saja. Meski ia memang menjadi sisi perempuan dalam hubungan mereka, tapi Baekhyun tetap laki-laki yang tidak akan menangis meraung-raung hanya karena diputuskan kekasihnya.

Tapi percayalah, rasa sakitnya tetap sama.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, dengan Chanyeol, tapi terlebih dengan dirinya sendiri. Tubuh Chanyeol masih memancarkan aura yang sama, aura yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut pada Chanyeol, hangat telapak tangan Chanyeol juga masih seperti biasanya, hangat yang membuatnya nyaman seperti perasaan bahwa inilah _rumahnya_ , dan lembutnya bibir Chanyeol juga masih sama seperti dulu, bibir yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Bahkan ketika ia masih merasa bahwa Chanyeol _tetap sama_ seperti Chanyeol yang dulu mencintainya, ia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa perasaan Chanyeol bisa berubah. _Semudah itu_.

Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Ia tidak mau. Karena ia tahu bahwa perasaan seseorang tidak bisa disalahkan, apalagi dipaksakan. Dan Baekhyun benci ketika ia tidak tahu perasaan marah dan kecewa yang ada dihatinya ini harus disalahkan pada siapa.

Kenyataannya, memang tidak ada yang salah.

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah memukul kaca. Dan di umur delapan belas ini, Baekhyun akhirnya melakukannya.

Cermin di kamarnya pecah begitu saja, dengan pecahan kacanya yang menggores pipi Baekhyun, ada pula yang menggores kakinya ketika pecahan itu jatuh berserakan di lantai. Sementara itu, kepalan tangannya sendiri yang mengeluarkan darah paling banyak.

Rasanya menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun karena ia tidak merasakan perih atau apapun.

Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya dengan wajah datar ketika pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dan Luhan muncul di sana, dan ia bisa mendapati dari ekor matanya bahwa Luhan tersentak kaget di tempatnya.

Kebisuan Baekhyun menjawab segala pertanyaan Luhan semacam _ada apa, apa yang kau lakukan_ , _apakah sakit_ , _apa kau tidak apa-apa_ , dan sebagainya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa seolah sarafnya mati rasa, ketika Luhan mengambil kotak P3K dari ruang tamu apartemennya—apartemen mereka berdua—lalu mengobati luka-lukanya dengan alkohol.

"Chanyeol akhirnya melakukannya," Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Baekhyun setelah setengah jam kebisuannya.

Tangan Luhan yang sedang mengoleskan kapas beralkohol di pipi Baekhyun menoleh. "Melakukan ap—oh Tuhan!"

Luhan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan refleks melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, mengusap punggungnya. Ini tidak pernah gagal membuat Baekhyun tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan. Setidaknya ia tidak berselingkuh di belakangmu dan memilih untuk mengakuinya langsung." Luhan berujar, mencelos ketika tubuh Baekhyun terasa bergetar di pelukannya.

"Aku tahu," Baekhyun bergumam lirih, "aku tahu."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan Baekhyun mendapati Luhan yang tersenyum menenangkan ke arahnya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum, tipis, tapi tanpa paksaan. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Sama-sama," Luhan berujar, kemudian tertawa. "dan jangan memanggilku _hyung_ , kau justru terlihat mengerikan jika bersikap sopan padaku."

Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa. Luhan benar-benar sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya dan ia bersyukur untuk itu. Sementara itu, Luhan kembali melanjutkan untuk membalut tangannya yang berdarah dengan kain kasa.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Luhan tersenyum, "aku juga sudah memasak untuk makan malam. Ayo keluar, dan sehabis itu kau sebaiknya langsung tidur. Aku yang akan membersihkan pecahan kacanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak untuk berdiri. Luhan melangkah lebih dulu, dan kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Oh ya," Luhan menoleh, "dan jangan berani-beraninya untuk mencoba mendengarkan lagu galau."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa. "Aku mengerti, Lu. Aku juga masih berotak untuk tidak menghancurkan diriku sendiri."

"Pintar," Ujar Luhan sambil meringis, kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terbangun dengan perasaan seperti biasa. Meski ia merasa sedikit kosong, tapi _afterall_ , dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan Baekhyun berpikir sendiri bahwa ia terlalu baik-baik saja untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya sendiri.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya dan segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Ia mandi sekitar lima belas menit, kemudian memakai seragam dan membawa keperluannya ke dalam tas yang menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit.

Ketika ia keluar kamar, meja makan sudah diisi oleh sepiring besar bacon kesukaannya dan Luhan sedang makan dengan lahap di salah satu kursi. "Oy, Baek,"

Luhan menyapa dengan mulut penuh bacon, dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengernyit geli. "Pagi, Lu, kau terlihat jelek sekali."

"Terima kasih pujiannya," Luhan berujar _penuh perasaan_ , "ayo makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan segera mengambil nasi, lalu memakan sarapannya sendiri. Ia menghabiskan sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sarapan, dan ketika ia selesai, Luhan sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia bergegas mencuci piring kotornya, menegak air mineral dari botol yang tersedia di kulkas, kemudian menyusul Luhan.

Mereka berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter untuk mencapai halte terdekat, dan bus sekolah sudah nampak di ujung tikungan. Mereka menaiki bus tersebut dan memilih duduk di kursi bagian tengah bus.

"Oh iya, soal perwakilan kelas untuk acara perpisahan, kelas kita mendapatkan tema akustik, kan?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan, dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, kan kemarin Chanyeol barusan mengatakannya."

"Seharusnya perwakilan kelas kita kan kau dan Chanyeol," Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang santai saja di kursinya. "tapi kalau kau sudah putus begini, kau tetap akan bersedia menjadi perwakilan?"

Baekhyun mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Sebenarnya aku _sih_ tidak masalah, tapi kupikir ada baiknya kalau aku memilih mundur saja. Aku harus menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo juga."

"Ckck, kau benar-benar _baik_ , Baek." Luhan bergumam, menekankan pada kata baik. "Kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja putus."

Sebuah dengusan tertahan menjadi tanggapan Baekhyun. "Untuk apa bersikap sedih-sedihan lalu putus asa ketika diputuskan? Toh, diputuskan pacar juga tidak akan membuatku mati. Laki-laki di dunia ini juga bukan hanya Chanyeol. Atau syukur-syukur dengan putusnya aku dan Chanyeol, aku bisa menyukai dada besar lagi."

Luhan tertawa lebar. Dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. _Tidak akan semudah itu, Lu. Tidak semudah itu_.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di halte depan sekolah mereka. Baekhyun turun lebih dahulu, disusul oleh Luhan. Sekolah yang minggu kemarin terasa sepi—tentu saja karena mereka sudah ujian untuk kelulusan, hari ini menjadi ramai karena pembagian tema untuk acara perpisahan sudah diumumkan. Sehingga kelas dua belas seperti Baekhyun dan Luhan harus masuk untuk mempersiapkan acara kelulusan.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk kelas, suasana kelas sudah lumayan ramai. Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya—di samping Chanyeol yang mengejutkannya tetap duduk di sampingnya meski sudah putus—kemudian ia berjalan menuju Joonmyeon yang menjadi sekretaris. "Joonmyeon! Lihat daftar absensinya, siapa saja yang belum masuk?"

Jangan terkejut kalau Baekhyun yang serampangan itu bisa jadi ketua kelas.

"Oh, Baek, ada dua anak lagi yang belum masuk. Uh... Jongin, dan Luna." Joonmyeon berujar, tatapannya menelusuri buku absensi. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. "Oke, hanya dua anak. Kurasa tidak masalah kalau kita mulai terlebih dulu."

"Baiklah," Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke depan kelas, mengetukkan spidol yang ia ambil dari meja guru kepada papan tulis. "aku minta perhatian kalian semua."

Suara bising kali ini terdengar sayup-sayup dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka semua menaruh perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Sementara itu, Luna yang baru masuk kelas, langsung dengan sigap duduk di bangkunya dan ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Baik. Dengarkan aku. Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemari—tunggu." Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol masih tertidur di bangkunya dengan tangan yang dijadikan bantal. Dan karena ia tidak menemukan barang lain selain spidol di tangannya, ia memilih melemparkan itu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Telinga besar, bangun!" Teriak Baekhyun, dan seisi kelas refleks menahan tawa ketika Chanyeol mengerang di tempatnya dan mendapati kalau Baekhyun menatapnya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian duduk dengan benar meski tatapannya masih sayu.

Oke, tatapan sayu itu membuat Baekhyun tergoda—sampai akhirnya hatinya mencelos ketika sadar bahwa Chanyeol bukan lagi miliknya. Jadi, Baekhyun memilih menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus. "Oke, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemarin, kelas kita mendapat tema akustik untuk tampil di acara kelulusan. Dan kemarin kita sudah sepakat bahwa perwakilan kelas kita yaitu aku sendiri dan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, memantapkan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi maafkan aku, sepertinya aku harus mundur."

Dan seketika itu, kelas menjadi ramai. Rata-rata semua menanyakan seperti _ada apa, kenapa, bagaimana kedepannya,_ dan yang lain. Sampai akhirnya suara Chanyeol memecah kebisingan. "Tunggu."

Kelas menjadi sunyi dan Chanyeol kembali berujar. "Kenapa begitu, Baek?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya," Baekhyun menghendikkan bahunya santai, "hanya saja kita sudah putus dan—"

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Putus?"_

 _"Ha?"_

—dan seperti itu kira-kira reaksi anak sekelas. Alih-alih memikirkan siapa yang akan menggantikan Baekhyun untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas, berita putusnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang diceploskan Baekhyun sendiri itu justru menjadi perbincangan semacam gosip panas.

"Baiklah, hentikan perbincangan kalian. Jadi, Chanyeol," tatapan Baekhyun menubruk mata Chanyeol, "karena kita sudah putus dan sekarang kau dengan Kyungsoo—"

 _"Wow."_

 _"Kyungsoo?"_

 _"Si mata besar itu?"_

 _"Anak kelas sebelah?"_

 _"Perwakilan panitia dari kelas B?"_

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang gelagapan di tempatnya. "Heh, tunggu, aku bahkan belum jadi—"

Baekhyun memilih mengibaskan tangannya dengan raut _aku tidak peduli_ dan meminta anak sekelas kembali memperhatikannya. "Maka dari itu, aku memilih mundur karena kupikir aku perlu menghargai perasaan Kyungsoo juga—"

"—Yah, Byun Baekhyu—"

"—meski itu terkesan tidak profesional, tapi tolong dimaklumi—"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap dan ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Ya?"

"Ish, setidaknya cabut kata-katamu sebelumnya, Baek, aku bahkan belum berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo dan kau sudah membuat gosip—"

"—itu urusanmu." Baekhyun menyela, kemudian menyeringai.

Joonmyeon mengangkat tangan dan Baekhyun menoleh. "Kenapa, Joonmyeon?"

"Itu, Baek, lalu siapa yang akan menggantikanmu untuk duet bersama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan tatapannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Mencoba untuk memikirkan siapa kandidat yang tepat untuk menggantikannya. Kalau Luhan, suaranya memang bagus, tapi tipe suaranya kurang cocok kalau dipadukan dengan suara berat Chanyeol. Lalu ada Krystal, tapi ia pikir Krystal lebih baik dimasukkan ke perwakilan formasi _dance_ untuk _performance_ angkatan mereka.

Tatapan Baekhyun menyapu bagian pojok kelas dan ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, Jongdae!"

Jongdae yang tatapannya tadi mengarah pada ponselnya kini mendongak. "Huh? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau yang akan menggantikanku untuk duet bersama Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar final, sementara Jongdae menganga di tempatnya. "Apa? Tapi aku kan sudah di bagian perwakilan _acapella_ untuk _performance_ angkatan!"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. "Oh iya."

Beberapa detik Baekhyun terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang menggantikanmu di perwakilan _acapella_! Kita bertukar tempat, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin tertawa memikirkan bahwa ia semacam sedang melakukan negoisasi untuk membeli barang. Jongdae di tempatnya masih memasang wajah ragu. "Memang kau bisa?"

"Yak!" Baekhyun menatap Jongdae tajam. "Kau meremehkanku?"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Jongdae berujar pasrah, "aku akan menggantikanmu."

Baekhyun meringis lebar. "Yay! Oke, selanjutnya kita pilih perwakilan untuk _dance_. Kita pilih dua orang."

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Jongin yang terengah-engah di sana. Ia mengangguk, menyuruh Jongin duduk dan akhirnya kembali mambahas perwakilan _dance_ , _acapella_ , drama, dan sebagainya.

Pembahasan mereka berakhir tepat pukul dua belas siang, dan Baekhyun memerintahkan semuanya untuk istirahat lima belas menit lalu kembali ke kelas untuk menyiapkan penampilan mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri ke kantin. Luhan yang seharusnya ikut bersama Baekhyun malah mendadak mendapat panggilan alam sehingga ia ijin ke toilet lebih dulu, sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk menunggunya di kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, suasana tidak terlalu ramai. Terhitung sekitar lima atau enam meja yang belum ditempati. Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke meja paling ujung ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Begitu menoleh, ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Singkat ceritanya, meski Kyungsoo berbeda kelas dengan Baekhyun, tapi mereka berada di satu ekstrakulikuler yang sama sehingga mereka terhitung sebagai teman dekat.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang di samping Kyungsoo menatapnya canggung, tapi Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Ketika ia sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mendapatkan senyuman manis Kyungsoo. "Ayo gabung bersama kami, Baek."

"Uh..." Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya canggung, kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "aku tidak mengganggu kencan kalian?"

"Kencan?" Kyungsoo tertawa, dan bibirnya membentuk hati yang begitu indah. Baekhyun yang melihat itu sangsi sendiri. Mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo yang begitu manis—tentu saja Chanyeol bisa jatuh hati dengan begitu mudahnya. Dan Baekhyun merasa kalah begitu saja.

"Tidak masalah, Baek." Putus Kyungsoo final, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Tidak apa, kan, Chanyeol?"

Kali ini tatapan Baekhyun jatuh kepada Chanyeol, alisnya terangkat—menanyakan dengan isyarat apakah benar tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol menghendikkan bahunya, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah, semakin ramai semakin bagus."

Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu, sementara itu Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya. "Kudengar kau putus dari Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Chanyeol menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tidak juga," Baekhyun dapat melihat Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menyeruput milk tea-nya dengan cuek. "hanya itu menjadi gosip di antara teman-teman sekelasmu dan aku mendengarnya."

Sebuah hendikkan bahu menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. "Begitulah."

Sementara itu, mata Baekhyun menangkap siluet Luhan yang memasuki kantin dengan kepala yang tertoleh kesana kemari. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Luhaeeen!"

Kepala Baekhyun tertoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap Luhan. "Aku boleh mengajak Luhan di sini?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Ketika Luhan sampai di hadapan Baekhyun dan yang lainnya, ia menduduki kursi di samping Baekhyun dengan serampangan, kemudian tertawa. "Wow, serius Baek, kau mencoba menjadi nyamuk di antara dua sejoli ini? Katanya ikhlas putus."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan begitu, bodoh. Kyungsoo mengajakku."

"Oke kalau begitu. Aku mau pesan minum dulu." Luhan hendak beranjak sebelum Baekhyun menyelanya. "Pesankan aku jus strawberry sekalian."

Luhan mendengus, tapi Baekhyun tahu Luhan akan melakukannya. Jadi ketika Luhan beranjak pergi, Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya santai. Tatapannya terjatuh pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berbincang-bincang di hadapannya. Chanyeol terkadang tertawa dan mengusak rambut hitam kelam Kyungsoo, dan entah mengapa Baekhyun termenung sendiri.

Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu Chanyeol selalu tertawa di depannya. Tangan itu selalu mengusap pucuk kepalanya, dan kini kehilangan itu semua membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Terlebih Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa bersalah sendiri ketika bisa-bisanya ia sakit hati untuk melihat itu. Sakit hati ketika dirinya sendiri mengakui kalau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo nampak cocok bersama.

Padahal Baekhyun ingat dulu Chanyeol selalu mengelu-elukan bahwa ia terlahir untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya, dan ia sedikit tersentak ketika Kyungsoo berujar sembari memanggil namanya. "Baek, aku jadi penasaran. Kenapa kau putus dengan Chanyeol?"

Tepat ketika Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Luhan telah duduk di samping Baekhyun sembari menyodorkan segelas jus strawberry, sementara di hadapan Luhan sendiri terdapat orange juice. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, namun belum sempat suaranya keluar, Luhan lebih dulu berujar. "Mereka putus karena Chanyeol suka padamu."

"Woy!" Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terkejut sendiri karena mereka berteriak ke arah Luhan dalam waktu yang sama. Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri dan ia menggaruk puncak kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan begitu..."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memutar bola mata. "Kyung, maafkan Luhan karena dia memang suka ceplas-ceplos—"

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Baekhyun. "—tapi, itu benar sih."

"Serius?" Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat kini semakin membulat. "Uh, aku jadi merasa bersalah..."

Baekhyun terkejut sendiri ketika ia dengan refleks mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak masalah. Lagipula," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, "aku juga tidak lagi menyukainya."

 _Bullshit_.

Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak akan sudi mengatakan kebohongan belaka ini.

 _Berterimakasihlah, Do Kyungsoo_.

"Wow, benarkah itu Baek?" Kali ini Chanyeol berbicara, sorot matanya memperlihatkan bahwa ia serius penasaran. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada gelas di hadapannya, menyeruputnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia berujar. "Begitulah. Mungkin karena kau sibuk menjadi panitia untuk acara kelulusan dan aku kemudian terbiasa menghabiskan waktu tanpamu, aku jadi tidak lagi menyukaimu."

 _Tidak, bukan begitu Chanyeol. Jangan percaya kata-kataku, jangan_.

"Tetap saja, Baek, maafkan aku dan jangan benci Chanyeol karena itu." Kyungsoo kembali berbicara, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Lupakan saja, Kyung. Pokoknya, kalau Chanyeol suatu saat menyatakan perasaannya padamu—"

Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata kelam. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menatap mata itu lebih lama, ingin lagi tenggelam dalam sorot mata yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa sekarang tak lagi sama.

Baekhyun mempertahankan senyumannya, kembali berujar, "—terima saja dia dan jangan pikirkan aku juga hubunganku bersama Chanyeol yang dulu."

"Terima kasih, Baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Baekhyun tahu itu adalah senyuman yang tulus. Dan Baekhyun mendadak benci dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tidak bisa merasa bahwa ia tidak menyesal untuk mengatakannya sekalipun ia begitu menginginkannya. _Ia menyesal_.

"Aku lega, ketika kau bilang kalau kau memang tidak lagi menyukaiku," Chanyeol memecah keheningan, tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya kekhawatiranku berkurang setelah meninggalkanmu."

Baekhyun tertawa singkat. "Ayolah Chanyeol, meski begini aku juga laki-laki. Aku tidak akan menangis meraung-raung ketika kau meninggalkanku bahkan jika seandainya aku masih mencintaimu. Kau lihat? Sekarang aku super baik-baik saja bahkan setelah kau memutuskanku."

"Kau benar." Balas Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis tanpa membalas tatapan Chanyeol, memilih menyeruput kembali jus strawberry-nya sementara hatinya mencelos. Ia tidak pernah biasa berbohong dan Baekhyun benci bagaimana ia bisa berakting begitu baik di hadapan semua orang. Seolah ia baik-baik saja padahal—benar, ia _baik-baik saja_ , secara keseluruhan. Tapi hatinya, meski hanya satu per sepuluhnya, tetap merasa _tidak baik-baik saja_.

Baekhyun kecewa.

Kecewa bahwa Chanyeol tidak mengetahui semua tipu dayanya hari ini.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut ketika Luhan pamit untuk menemui ketua OSIS sembari menggeretnya pergi. _Tentu saja_ , itu hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Luhan tertawa—antara tertawa sinis dan mengejek—ketika posisi mereka sudah jauh dari meja yang ditempati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Apa kabar, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas,

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak lagi satu meja dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo setelah hari ini."

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan sampai di kelas, keadaan kelas sudah lumayan ramai. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memerintah sebagian murid yang sudah ditentukan bagian _performance_ -nya untuk berkumpul dalam satu kelompok.

Sementara itu, sebagian murid yang tidak masuk bagian _performance_ , diperintahkan untuk mengatur kelangsungan _performance_ mulai dari kostum dan yang lainnya. Baekhyun meminta mereka untuk memikirkan usul yang menarik, yang nantinya akan diberikan ketika perwakilan kelas mereka berkumpul dengan perwakilan kelas yang lain untuk menentukan jalannya _performance_.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kelas 12-C—kelas Baekhyun—sudah terisi lengkap. Siswa yang baru masuk kelas langsung diarahkan Baekhyun untuk bergabung dengan bagiannya masing-masing. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali menghampiri sebagian murid yang mengikuti _performance_ dan yang dihampirinya pertama kali adalah bagian _dance_. Perwakilan dari kelasnya adalah Jongin dan Krystal. Sama seperti drama dan _acapella_ , ketiga jenis _performance_ tersebut merupakan _performance_ angkatan di mana setiap kelas dua belas akan memberikan perwakilan, dan dipentaskan secara bersama. Dan untuk _performance_ angkatan itu, temanya belum ditentukan. Setiap perwakilan kelas diharuskan untuk mencari tema yang nantinya diusulkan bersama usulan tema dari kelas lain, dan mereka semua akan memilih tema mana yang cocok untuk dipentaskan.

Tanpa terasa, Baekhyun kini menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang sedang berdiskusi di ujung kelas. Untuk bagian Chanyeol dan Jongdae ini sedikit berbeda dengan ketiga _performance_ angkatan karena _performance_ mereka merupakan _performance_ perwakilan kelas. Setiap kelas mendapat tema yang berbeda-beda, mulai dari _genre_ pop, R &B, akustik, _rock_ , dan sebagainya. Temanya sudah ditentukan oleh panitia dan setiap kelas memilih tema tersebut dengan kocokan, yang berakhir dengan kelasnya mendapatkan tema akustik.

"Sudah memutuskan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang sedang mengobrol langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Jongdae menanggapi lebih dahulu dengan senyuman. "Kami masih berpikir untuk menentukan tema yang nantinya akan kami buat menjadi lagu."

 _Nah_ , di sini adalah tantangannya. Lagu yang akan dipentaskan setiap kelas nanti bukan lagu yang sudah dinyanyikan oleh artis atau sebagainya. Tapi setiap kelas akan membuat lagunya sendiri. Dan di sini, Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang akan membuat nada dan juga liriknya. "Tidak apa-apa, masih banyak waktu. Mungkin di antara yang lain, kalian akan sedikit lebih bekerja keras karena kalian harus membuat lagu dari awal dan mengaransemennya. Tapi berjuanglah demi kelas kita, oke?"

Kemudian Baekhyun menyeringai. "Karena kalau kita bisa menjadi yang paling baik, kita akan _pesta makanan_."

Mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi acara perpisahan ini juga memiliki nilai tersendiri. Khusus untuk setiap _performance_ kelas akan dinilai mana yang paling bagus maupun yang paling buruk, dan yang paling bagus akan mendapat hadiah.

Hebatnya—hadiahnya sudah diumumkan dan itu berupa _makanan_.

Konyol memang, tapi, namanya juga _have fun_.

"Sebenarnya aku menantikan untuk membuat lagu bersamamu," Chanyeol berujar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tatapannya sendu, menancap langsung ke mata Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun terenyuh. "Tapi—lupakan saja, dan terima kasih sudah menyemangati."

Baekhyun bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menggelayuti hatinya. Seolah geram, tapi juga sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Geram karena, _demi Tuhan_ , ia juga menantikan selama berbulan-bulan untuk membuat lagu bersama Chanyeol kemudian mementaskannya di acara perpisahan angkatan mereka. Dan sedih, karena Chanyeol sendirilah yang membuatnya menggagalkan penantian mereka berdua—kalau-kalau Chanyeol memang benar menantikannya seperti Baekhyun.

Pada detik kelima, Baekhyun memaksa untuk menguasai pikirannya sendiri dan menghendikkan bahunya. "Bukan masalah."

Kaki Baekhyun sudah bergerak untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan hendak menghampiri kelompok bagian _acapella_ , tapi suara Jongdae menahannya. "Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa putus,"

Saat Baekhyun menoleh, Baekhyun mendapati Jongdae tengah menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, tatapannya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "kalian bahkan masih terlihat membutuhkan satu sama lain."

Reaksi yang bisa Baekhyun berikan hanyalah tertawa seadanya. "Mungkin kau salah melihat dan mengasumsikannya?"

Di sudut matanya, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang terkekeh. Entah mengapa—Baekhyun tidak ingin berharap, tapi kekehan itu terdengar begitu palsu di telinga Baekhyun. Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap sebelum benar-benar pergi adalah, "Kami sudah tidak cocok untuk satu sama lain, Jongdae."

 _Ya_ , Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terkepal. _Kita tidak cocok. Aku masih mencintaimu seperti orang bodoh dan kau mencintai orang lain semudah membalikkan telapak tangan._

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, memilih mengabaikan perasaannya untuk lebih lama, dan mencoba memfokuskan diri pada kelompok _acapella_ -nya. Ia mendudukkan diri bersama dengan dua perwakilan kelasnya yang lain, Luna dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima ketika Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di apartemennya bersama Luhan. Ketika ia berjalan masuk, ia mendapati siluet Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Seolah keberadaan Baekhyun begitu mudah dideteksi, Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berjarak tiga meter darinya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Sudah pulang daritadi, ya?"

"Kau dari mana saja? Sampai menyuruhku pulang duluan seperti itu." Ujar Luhan, matanya kembali fokus pada televisi yang menayangkan drama roman picisan—ugh, _girly_ sekali. Baekhyun mengabaikan tayangan televisi di hadapannya dan menghempaskan dirinya di samping Luhan. "Aku tidak percaya sekarang aku berubah menjadi stalker."

Suara mengunyah terdengar dari samping Baekhyun. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Luhan yang memakan wafer rasa strawberry—yang sebenarnya milik Baekhyun. Suara kunyahan tersebut bertahan hingga beberapa detik, sampai suara Luhan kembali terdengar. "Memangnya siapa yang kau stalker?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya sedikit terangkat mengarah ke atap apartemennya, sementara punggungnya bertemu dengan sandaran sofa yang empuk. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Luhan yang mengarah padanya, tapi Baekhyun tetap memilih memejamkan matanya. Menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, Baekhyun kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Mantan."

Seketika itu juga tawa Luhan menyembur dan Baekhyun refleks merengut.

"Yak—ahahahah! Seputus asa itukah kau karena diputuskan Chanyeol sampai kau menguntitnya?"

"Stalker bukan berarti menguntit!" Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya sementara tangannya menutupi sebelah wajahnya. "Dan berbicaralah pelan-pelan! Wafermu muncrat kemana-mana, ck."

Kali ini Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang membersihkan bibirnya dari remah-remah wafer. Baekhyun bisa mendapati Luhan yang memutar bola matanya malas. "Stalker dan menguntit sama saja, bodoh. Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan? Chanyeol yang bergandengan dengan Kyungsoo? Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo pulang? Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo? Chan—"

"Ish, berhenti!" Tangan Baekhyun kini berpindah untuk menutup telinganya. Wajahnya makin keruh, apalagi melihat raut geli sekaligus mengejek milik Luhan. "Tidak yang seperti itu. Aih, kau membuat _mood_ -ku tambah buruk!"

Luhan terkekeh di tempatnya. "Lagipula siapa suruh kau menguntit Chanyeol seperti itu."

"Aku sudah cukup buruk untuk sadar bahwa aku bertingkah menjadi stalkernya," Baekhyun mendesah pelan, "dan aku hanya mengintip dari jendela kelas untuk melihat Chanyeol yang membuat lagu dengan Jongdae."

Tatapan Luhan kini beralih kembali menuju televisi. Luhan berujar kembali. "Apa saja yang kau lihat?"

"Wajah serius Chanyeol, kemampuannya membuat nada," Baekhyun nyaris menggeram di tempatnya, "dia _mempesona_."

"Dan?"

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal. "Aku masih jatuh cinta."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia bisa mendapati Luhan yang tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Baek."

Tatapan Baekhyun masih terasa kosong, sampai akhirnya ia kembali tersentak untuk kedua kalinya ketika Luhan menarik tangannya hingga berdiri dan mendorongnya sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya. "Sebaiknya kau mandi. Aku akan memanaskan makan malam. Dan santailah, menjadi stalker tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk menoleh. "Lu—"

"—dan yang lebih baik lagi," Luhan menyela, "masih jatuh cinta dengan mantanmu tidak akan membuatmu masuk neraka. Gembiralah sedikit."

Baekhyun memutuskan diri untuk tertawa. "Kau benar."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya yang merupakan hari selasa, Baekhyun masuk sekolah seperti biasa bersama Luhan. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di kelas. Keadaan kelas sudah ramai, tentu saja, mengingat Baekhyun dan Luhan sengaja memilih berangkat lebih siang. Untungnya saja pagar sekolah selalu terbuka hingga pukul sembilan khusus selama persiapan acara perpisahan. Jadi jam masuk sekolah tidak terlalu ketat seperti hari-hari biasa.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya. Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursinya sendiri—di sampingnya. Earphone tersumpal di telinga lebarnya, namun Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan duduk di kursinya sendiri. Suara decitan kursi dengan lantai terdengar tidak begitu keras saat Baekhyun menduduki kursinya, tapi entah mengapa bisa membuat Chanyeol menoleh bahkan dengan telinga yang masih tersumpal earphone.

Masih tidak ambil pusing, Baekhyun dengan sedikit terburu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku terdepan tasnya, kemudian langsung menenggelamkan fokusnya pada ponselnya. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar sepenuhnya mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih menatap ke arahnya karena keadaan mendesak—kelompok _acapella_ kelasnya masih belum tahu akan mengusulkan lagu apa yang cocok dinyanyikan dengan _acapella_.

Saking konsentrasinya, Baekhyun sampai berjengit ketika Chanyeol menoyor pipinya. Ia mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berwajah keruh. Baekhyun jengkel sendiri merasa bahwa konsentrasinya terganggu. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Aku memanggilmu lima kali," Chanyeol mendesah sebal, "apa suaraku kurang keras, huh?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerjap, merasa terpengarah. "Serius lima kali? Aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali."

Saat tatapan Baekhyun bertubruk dengan mata Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya sebal. Chanyeol berdecak, "Dasar, sebegitunya ingin mengabaikanku, ya?"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merengek untuk minta perhatian orang tuanya, dan wajah Chanyeol yang setengah memelas setengah frustasi itu membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menahan kekehannya. "Bukan begitu, bocah tiang. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Bermain ponsel?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tak segan untuk menyentil dahi Chanyeol keras-keras. "Bodoh. Aku sedang mencari lagu yang cocok untuk dijadikan _acapella_!"

Baekhyun merengut sementara Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit memerah. Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus kepada ponselnya. Diam-diam, Baekhyun menahan panik saat melihat jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, padahal setiap perwakilan _acapella_ dari setiap kelas akan dikumpulkan di ruangan paduan suara tepat pukul delapan nanti. Dan Baekhyun, Luhan, maupun Luna sama-sama belum tahu lagu apa yang cocok untuk dijadikan _acapella_.

Dari ekor matanya, Baekhyun sendiri juga bisa melihat Luhan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaan bocah itu kalau panik—sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sementara Luna yang duduk tak jauh dari Luhan, nampak membanting pelan ponselnya di meja sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun menyesal memperhatikan mereka dari ekor matanya, karena Baekhyun jadi tambah panik melihatnya.

"Aish, aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun bergumam, sebelah tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun langsung mengerang refleks saat merasakan pipinya ditarik dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tahu jelas siapa yang memperlakukan pipinya seperti itu. "Yak, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari Baekhyun justru tertawa. "Lihat, kau selalu menggemaskan kalau panik, Baek."

 _Sialan_.

"Senang sekali lihat mantannya frustasi, ya?" Baekhyun menyindir—tidak tahu menyindir Chanyeol atau justru dirinya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol nampak tidak ambil pusing dan masih tertawa. "Dibuat santai saja, Baek, sesantai pertumbuhan tinggi badanmu."

Baekhyun menggeram. Dia sudah panik, jam juga sudah berjalan sehingga menjadi jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit, dan Chanyeol bisa-bisanya mengganggunya bahkan menghina tinggi badannya?!

"Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang santai-santai saja menumpu samping kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "kalau kau tidak berniat menolongku lebih baik diam dan—apa-apaan hinaanmu pada tinggi badanku, hah? Mentang-mentang kelebihan kalsium saja bangga."

Chanyeol tertawa, dan ini pertama kalinya sejak putus Baekhyun benar-benar memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol tertawa. Ia terenyuh sendiri, merasakan kupu-kupu imajiner menggelitik perutnya—entah karena tawa Chanyeol yang konyol tapi mempesona atau karena Chanyeol kali ini tertawa hanya padanya.

"Kau masih saja sensitif soal tinggi badan, ya," Tawa Chanyeol kini berubah menjadi kekehan, "dan, baiklah, akan kubantu. Kau sudah menentukan kandidat lagu yang cocok?"

Kali ini Baekhyun berusaha fokus—mengabaikan pernyataan Chanyeol yang mengejek dirinya soal sensitif terhadap tinggi badan, dan ia mengangguk. "Yah, sudah ada tiga, sih."

"Bagus, apa saja?" Tanya Chanyeol, kini menegakkan duduknya. Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya—kebiasaannya ketika sedang berpikir keras. "Monster _by_ Bigbang, Only Love _by_ SM Town, dan Baby Steps _by_ TaeTiSeo. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Wow," Tatapan Chanyeol menusuk tepat ke mata Baekhyun. "Perasaanku saja, atau lagu yang kau pilih itu lagu galau semua?"

Ucapan Chanyeol berakhir dengan sebuah seringai mengejek, sementara Baekhyun sendiri mencibir. "Ish, berisik, ah. Menurutku tiga lagu itu yang bagus. Tapi yang cocok untuk acara perpisahan, kira-kira yang mana?"

"Kenapa harus berpikir lagi?" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, "jelas saja Only Love jawabannya. Kalau Monster, liriknya lebih bertema _romance fantasy_ dan menurutku itu tidak cocok untuk perpisahan. Baby Steps liriknya terlalu _hurt_ , dan itu lebih didedikasikan untuk orang yang jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya Only Love juga untuk orang jatuh cinta, _sih_ , tapi coba perhatikan liriknya. Intinya memberi semangat, bersatu untuk berjuang, dan meminta kita untuk tidak merasa terbuang. Cocok untuk memberi semangat angkatan kita."

Baekhyun termenung selama beberapa detik, mencoba mencerna perkataan Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar. Eye smile-nya terukir cantik tapa ia sadari. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan! Terima kasih, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang kosong, terlebih ketika ia secara refleks menyentuhkan bibirnya secara kilat di pipi Chanyeol, kemudian berlari menuju Luhan dan Luna.

Saat itu juga, jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat seiring dengan pengumuman yang terdengar dari speaker kelas, mengatakan murid kelas dua belas untuk berkumpul sesuai bagiannya masing-masing di ruangan yang telah ditentukan sehingga Baekhyun, Luna, dan Luhan langsung bergegas meninggalkan kelas diikuti sebagian murid yang menjadi perwakilan untuk _performance_ angkatan. Lorong sekolah juga sudah ramai oleh murid dari kelas lain dengan tujuan yang sama.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih dengan raut wajah yang kosong, dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sekalipun bahkan ketika Jongdae sudah berada di hadapannya dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajahnya—sampai getaran ponselnya menyadarkannya begitu saja.

Membuka ponselnya, kemudian Chanyeol tertawa—mengabaikan Jongdae yang menggumamkan semacam _kau gila_.

.

* * *

 ** _From : Baekhyun  
_** _Maafkan aku sudah menciummu, itu refleks. Aku nyaris lupa kalau kita sudah putus._

* * *

.

Jauh di sana, Baekhyun sedang memasuki ruang paduan suara dengan wajah merah padam.

 _Dasar sinting!_ —Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Kenapa harus mencium pipinya juga?!_

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersama Luna dan Luhan baru saja keluar dari ruang paduan suara tepat pukul setengah dua belas. Yang dilakukan hari ini adalah setiap perwakilan kelas mengumpulkan usul lagu mereka yang nantinya akan dijadikan _acapella_. Usul tersebut dituliskan di papan tulis yang tersedia, kemudian dilakukan voting untuk menentukan lagu yang akan dipilih.

Percaya atau tidak, usul kelas Baekhyun yang dipilih.

Selama perjalanan mereka ke kantin, Baekhyun diam-diam bergumam— _si tiang listrik itu boleh juga_.

Keadaan di kantin sangat ramai. Karena kebetulan kelas dua belas selesai tepat ketika jam istirahat murid kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, sehingga ketiga angkatan itu berkumpul di kantin. Menyebabkan kantin nyaris penuh sesak.

Setengah berlari, Luna memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang baru saja ditinggali, persis bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin. Baekhyun dan Luhan menyusul, kemudian ikut duduk bersama Luna tepat ketika petugas kantin datang untuk membersihkan meja mereka.

Luhan dan Luna memilih bangkit untuk memesan makanan, sementara Baekhyun yang bertugas untuk menjaga meja. Baekhyun titip untuk memesan seporsi _jjajangmyeon_ dan sekotak susu strawberry yang diangguki Luhan.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Luhan dan Luna sudah kembali dengan cengiran lebar. _Jjajangmyeon_ milik Baekhyun dibawa oleh Luhan yang kemudian disodorkan padanya, dan susu strawberry-nya disodorkan oleh Luna. Luhan sendiri memesan semangkuk _ramyeon_ , sementara Luna memesan _onigiri_.

Mereka makan dalam diam selama beberapa menit, sampai Baekhyun menangkap suara Luhan. "Hey, Baek, hari ini pulang bersamaku atau tidak?"

Tatapan Baekhyun masih fokus pada sumpit dan mangkuknya ketika ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab—di tengah-tengah kunyahannya _._ "Aku pulang agak sore, kau duluan saja."

"Agak sore? Bukankah jadwal kita sudah selesai saat ini?" Kali ini Luna yang bertanya. Baekhyun hendak menjawab, tapi Luhan sudah mendahuluinya. "Paling juga dia akan menguntit lagi."

"Yah!" Baekhyun melirik Luhan dengan tajam, sementara yang dilirik hanya meminum _lemon juice_ -nya dengan santai seolah tanpa dosa. Luna kini mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun. "Menguntit siapa, Baek?"

"Aku tidak—"

"—Chanhmmph!"

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya sementara dirinya terfokus untuk membungkam mulut ember Luhan yang doyan sekali membocorkan aib. Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada Luna yang menatapnya setengah mengintimidasi setengah menggoda. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak menguntit siapa-siapa dan aku bertahan di sini sampai sore, karena..."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, berusaha berpikir. "Karena..."

"Karena...?" Luna mengulang.

"Hmpph!" —ini Luhan.

"Karena..." Dan Baekhyun merasa mulutnya membodohi dirinya sendiri. "Ah! Keperluan acara perpisahan."

Kali ini Baekhyun melepaskan bungkamannya pada Luhan yang langsung megap-megap, mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Hey, bung! Berniat membunuhku ya?!"

Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya dan menyeruput susu strawberry-nya, sementara Luna masih menatapnya, kali ini menggoda terang-terangan. "Keperluan acara perpisahan diurus panitia, Baek. Panitia kelas kita kan—"

Baekhyun menahan nafas.

Luhan menyeringai.

Luna _nyengir_. "—Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, menutupnya, kemudian membukanya, dan menutupnya kembali. Matanya melirik ke ujung kantin, tidak berani membuat kontak mata dengan siapapun sampai akhirnya ia mengerang frustasi. "Berhenti memojokkanku! Aku tidak menguntit Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau menguntit Chanyeol, loh, Baek." Luna berujar mendayu, sementara Luhan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempatnya. Sekilas dari ekor matanya, Baekhyun mendapati Luhan dan Luna yang ber- _high five_ ria. _Teman bejat macam apa kalian ini?!_

Baekhyun masih merengut dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada. Luhan dan Luna masih bertah tertawa—di atas penderitaan Baekhyun—sampai tak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan mencolek bahu Luna. Membuat tawa Luna terhenti seketika. "Eh? Krystal?"

"Kau ditunggu pacarmu di dekat lapangan basket, katanya mau mengajakmu pulang." Krystal menyampaikan informasi yang dengan cepat diangguki Luna. "Ah, ya. Luhan! Baekhyun! Kutinggal dulu ya."

Baekhyun dan Luhan melambaikan tangannya sampai Luhan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. "Sekalian kembali ke kelas?"

Anggukan Baekhyun menjadi jawaban Luhan dan mereka berdua beranjak dari kursi kantin, melangkah menuju kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, kelas sudah lumayan sepi. Sekitar nyaris setengah bangku sudah tak ada tas ranselnya, dan beberapa anak berkumpul di pojok ruangan dan berbincang-bincang tentang kostum acara perpisahan, kalau Baekhyun tidak salah dengar. Di pojok ruangan yang lain, Chanyeol dan Jongdae berada di sana. Chanyeol sesekali menggenjreng gitarnya sementara Jongdae menggumamkan nada.

Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia terdiam dengan tas yang tersampir di sebelah bahu, setengah melamun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Hingga sebuah jentikan jari persis di depan wajahnya menyadarkannya. Baekhyun menegang sejenak dan sebelum ia menoleh, sebuah suara sudah mampir di telinganya, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Mantannya tampan sekali, ya? Sampai rahangmu jatuh melihatnya."

Dengan sepenuh hati, Baekhyun menghantamkan sikunya pada sang pembisik, membuat suara erangan yang cukup keras terdengar. Namun Baekhyun sudah tak lagi peduli. "Berisik, ah, Lu. Sana pergi."

"Ish, dasar sensitive." Luhan menggunjing sambil memberengut—Baekhyun dapat melihat dari ekor matanya, kemudian Luhan baerbalik untuk keluar kelas. Baekhyun mengikutinya, namun setelahnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Luhan.

Untuk menyamarkan diri dari teman-teman sekelasnya seolah ia sudah pulang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli sebotol _green tea jasmine_ dan membawanya menuju atap. Atap sekolah mereka sangat luas dan bersih, sayangnya hanya terdapat sedikit saja bagian teduh yang tempatnya agak memojok. Namun itu bukan masalah untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah menyamankan diri dengan duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, Baekhyun membuka segel tutup minumannya, kemudian menyeruputnya dengan santai. Tatapannya sejenak terpaku pada awan putih yang bergumpal besar di beberapa bagian langit dan bergerak perlahan. Sementara itu, tangannya merogoh sakunya, mendapati ponsel dengan _earphone_ yang ia lingkarkan secara asal pada ponselnya. Baekhyun memasangkan _earphone_ tersebut tepat di kedua telinganya, kemudian menekan tombol _shuffle_ hingga alunan musik terdengar di telinganya.

Perlahan, mata Baekhyun terpejam.

.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka ketika jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, yang menandakan nyaris satu jam Baekhyun terlelap di atap. Tangan Baekhyun tergerak untuk melakukan peregangan sejenak dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan erangan pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya tergerak untuk beranjak dari tempatnya, sementara tangannya membelitkan _earphone_ pada ponselnya dan meletakkannya di saku.

Lorong sekolah masih terhitung ramai, walaupun tidak seramai saat pagi dan jam makan siang tadi. Baekhyun berjalan santai, sampai saat dirinya mendekati kelasnya, derap kakinya ia halusnya. Berusaha mengeluarkan suara seminimal mungkin. Baekhyun buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding kelasnya sendiri, kemudian berjinjit untuk mengintip kelasnya sendiri melalui jendela.

Sebuah desahan lega keluar dari bibir Baekhyun ketika mendapati kelasnya sudah sepi, tidak ada orang lagi selain Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Suara gitar yang dipetik Chanyeol terdengar samar-samar, dan bisa Baekhyun lihat sesekali petikan jari Chanyeol pada senar gitarnya terhenti sementara dia menuliskan beberapa not di kertas.

Dilihat dari kertasnya—Baekhyun mencoba berjinjit lebih tinggi untuk mengintip sampai-sampai ia merasa ujung jarinya keram—lagu Chanyeol dan Jongdae baru jadi setengah. Itupun baru nadanya, masih tanpa lirik. Sesekali Jongdae mencoba menyanyikan nada lagunya menggunakan kata _na-na-na_ , atau terkadang _la-la-la_ —entahlah, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun ikut menggumamkan nada yang ditulis Chanyeol dengan suara lirih—menyerempet berbisik—dengan tatapan mata yang terus terpaku pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu mahir untuk membuat nada, dan cara Chanyeol memetik senar gitar tidak pernah gagal membuat Baekhyun terpukau. Dari dulu, Baekhyun selalu suka dengan orang yang bisa bermain gitar, tapi dari sekian banyak permainan gitar yang Baekhyun tonton, hanya permainan gitar Chanyeol yang bisa mengggetarkan dirinya hingga rasanya menancap ke ulu hati.

Baekhyun tidak tahu itu karena Chanyeol yang terlalu piawai dalam memainkan gitar, atau karena Chanyeol-lah yang memainkan gitarnya.

Hingga setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun masih betah berjinjit untuk mengintip Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang mengerjakan lagu mereka. Mengabaikan dengan sepenuh hati perihnya jari kaki karena dibuat berjinjit setengah jam nonstop. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergerak cepat, berlari pergi, saat Chanyeol dan Jongdae memutuskan untuk menghentikan pengerjaan lagunya.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

.

.

.

* * *

Yayyyyy akhirnya saya bener-bener _comeback_ kkkk. Absurd banget nggak sih ini? :")

Berbulan-bulan terakhir ini saya ngerasa kalo skill menulis saya jadi agak menurun. Entah karena efek writer block apa gimana, tapi serius, saya bener-bener frustasi. Meskipun tangan gatel buat nulis fanfic, begitu mulai ngetik, pasti bakal stuck di tengah-tengah. Kayak berasa nggak puas sama hasil saya sendiri deh pokoknya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah berbulan-bulan usaha, saya berhasil nyelesaiin fanfic ini yeay! Wordsnya juga lumayan bangetlah, total semuanya 17k+ hwhwhw dan ini bakal 6k pertamanya yayy. Semoga hasilnya nggak mengecewakan ya.

Mungkin ada yang kangen saya? /ditendang/

Oke, nggak banyak bacot lagi, review, please?

.

.

.

.

.

 _xoxo,  
baekfrappe._


	2. Plagiarism Oh!

Tak terasa sudah nyaris dua minggu kelas dua belas berlatih mati-matian untuk acara perpisahan mereka. Selama itu pula, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Luna selalu rajin mendatangi ruang paduan suara untuk berlatih _acapella_. Dan akhirnya selalu sama—Luna yang pulang bersama pacarnya, Luhan yang dua minggu terakhir ini pulang sendirian, juga Baekhyun yang mendadak selalu pulang kesorean dengan jari kaki berwarna merah berdenyut-denyut.

Tentu saja, apalagi yang membuat jari kaki Baekhyun menjadi _seperti itu_ kalau bukan karena kegiatan _mari-menguntit-mantanku-yang-sangat-mengesankan_.

Ah, ada yang baru lagi. Seminggu terakhir ini, Baekhyun mendapati Oh Sehun, anak kelas 12-D yang merupakan perwakilan kelas 12-D untuk _performance dance_ angkatan mereka, akhir-akhir ini mendekatinya. Baekhyun jelas mengerti kalau anak itu tertarik padanya—apalagi mengingat status Baekhyun yang jomblo semenjak putus dari Chanyeol itu sudah tersebar luas—dan Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Terlebih juga, sahabatnya Luhan jadi agak _bawel_ untuk memintanya melakukan pendekatan balik dengan Sehun sehingga ia bisa melupakan Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya Baekhyun sangsi apakah ia bisa melakukannya.

Dan hari minggu besok, Sehun mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan satu hari bersama. Baekhyun nyaris menolaknya, mengingat Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang berlatih di sekolah—sekolah mereka tetap buka meskipun hari minggu—dan Baekhyun tentu saja ingin menguntit lagi. Tapi, Luhan yang _tentu saja_ tahu bahwa Sehun mengajaknya _kencan_ , memaksa Baekhyun mati-matian untuk setidaknya menyenangkan Sehun sekali saja. Dengan paksaan Luhan yang seolah nyaris mencekiknya sampai mati, Baekhyun akhirnya setuju. _Terpaksa_.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Pause_**

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast :  
** Lu Han  
Do Kyungsoo  
Oh Sehun  
 _and cameos can be seen by yourself_

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Drama

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** [2/3] Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan memutuskannya di saat angkatan mereka tengah menyiapkan acara perpisahan. Dan ini, adalah perjuangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berusaha _move on_ , meski pada akhirnya Baekhyun lagi-lagi jatuh di lubang yang sama—lubang yang bernama pesona Park Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sendiri? ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **{Note :** ** _Italic_** **and center** **for flashback!}**

.

Di sinilah Baekhyun, berada di ambang pintu apartemennya bersama Luhan, menyambut Sehun yang tersenyum tampan di depannya. Baekhyun memilih untuk tersenyum formal, kemudian pamit pada Luhan untuk pergi bersama Sehun.

Sehun membawa mobil _audi_ berwarna hitam, dengan gagah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk dimasuki Baekhyun. Diam-diam Baekhyun merasa tersentuh dengan perlakuan Sehun, dan segera memasuki mobil. Sehun lantas menutup pintu mobilnya, berjalan memutar dan masuk di pintu mobil bagian kemudi.

Mereka berkendara dalam hening. Hanya suara radio yang memutarkan lagu-lagu pop yang menjadi pengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Sesekali suara ketukan sepatu Baekhyun terdengar, atau beberapa kali Baekhyun berdendang pelan mengikuti lirik lagu yang diputar. Tidak lumayan canggung. Percakapan mereka hanya satu, ketika Baekhyun menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi, dan Sehun mengatakan rahasia—mencoba memberi kejutan.

Ketika Sehun mengatakan sudah sampai, Baekhyun dapat melihat mereka tengah berada di Namsan Tower. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa _deja vu_. Seolah ia pernah mengunjungi tempat ini begitu sering...

 _Oh, benar_. _Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun ingat benar, Chanyeol begitu menyukai tempat ini, yang entah mengapa Baekhyun begitu tidak habis pikir. Maksudnya, ayolah, Namsan Tower begitu pasaran untuk menjadi tempat menghabiskan waktu bersama pacar, meski Baekhyun akui tempat ini memukau dan romantis.

"Aku suka tempat ini." Sehun memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka melewati pintu masuk. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas. "Kenapa?"

Dulu, ketika Baekhyun bertanya kenapa Chanyeol begitu menyukai tempat _pasaran_ ini, Chanyeol selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Yah, mungkin tempat ini pasaran. Tapi di tempat ini ada _love gate_ -nya." Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa jawaban ini tidak asing.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Dahinya mengernyit. Bukan karena penasaran, tapi karena ia merasa reaksinya juga tidak asing.

" _Love gate_ di sini seperti duplikat dari Paris. Jadi pasangan yang berada di Korea tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Paris untuk menggembokkan nama mereka di pagar." Sehun berujar santai, namun Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menegang tiba-tiba.

Kepala Baekhyun merasa pening seiring dengan potongan-potongan kejadian yang terputar di dalam otaknya.

* * *

 _"Chanyeol! Namsan Tower begitu pasaran, tahu. Kenapa kau bisa menyukai tempat pasaran seperti ini?"_

 _"Hey, Baek, bagian terpenting dari Namsan Tower adalah_ love gate- _nya, tahu."_

 _"Lalu kenapa?"_

 _"Kita tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Paris untuk mengunci nama kita yang tertulis di gembok."_

* * *

 _Demi Tuhan_ —Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh sendiri. _Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?_

Baekhyun sibuk melamun sampai suara Sehun mengagetkannya. "Kau tunggu di sini dulu, ya, Baek?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun merasa ekspresi wajahnya begitu kosong, namun tetap menurut saat Sehun menuntunnya untuk menduduki salah satu bangku panjang yang masih kosong. "Kau mau kemana?"

Mata Baekhyun dapat menangkap Sehun yang tersenyum tipis. "Membeli sesuatu."

Sehun kemudian pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memilih tak ambil pusing dan mencoba memperhatikan sekeliling. Keadaan di sini cukup ramai, terlebih ini adalah hari Minggu, dan terlihat sekali banyak pasangan yang berkunjung kemari. Dan posisi Baekhyun yang memang berada di dekat _love gate_ , menyebabkan Baekhyun dapat melihat pasangan-pasangan yang mengunci gembok mereka di pagar yang nyaris penuh oleh gembok itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun merasa bosan sehingga ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mendekati pagar yang telah dipenuhi gembok bertuliskan nama dua orang. Mata Baekhyun menelusuri satu persatu gembok beraneka macam warna, dan tangannya sukses terulur ketika menemukan gembok yang terasa familiar di matanya.

 _Chanyeol & Baekhyun  
—15.04.26_

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali. Dan hanya butuh sekian nano-detik untuk menyadari bahwa sebuah senyuman sudah tersungging di bibirnya sendiri.

Tangan Baekhyun melepaskan gemboknya sendiri, kemudian kembali berjalan menelusuri pagar. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, ia kembali menemukan namanya sendiri bersama Chanyeol pada gembok yang berbeda dan tanggal yang berbeda.

Senyuman Baekhyun makin melebar, sementara itu kepingan memori memenuhi otaknya kembali.

* * *

 _"Kita nyaris setiap minggu datang kemari dan lagi-lagi menguncikan gembok. Kau tidak bosan, Yeol?"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak, Baek. Aku tidak pernah bosan kalau itu bersamamu."_

 _"Yah, kau sedang menggodaku? Lagipula, bisa-bisa semua pagar ini jadi tertutupi gembok kita dan pasangan lain tidak dapat memasang gembok mereka karena sudah penuh."_

 _"Hey, justru memenuhi semua pagar ini dengan gembok yang tertulis nama kita adalah tujuanku."_

 _"Ish, kekanakan!"_

* * *

Baekhyun terkekeh. Pertama merasa geli dengan pikirannya sendiri, namun lama-lama kekehannya berubah menjadi tawa pahit. Tujuan Chanyeol belum terpenuhi tapi dia sudah memutuskan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang sedikit terengah. "Aku terkejut saat tidak menemukanmu di bangku tadi. Ternyata kau di sini."

"Aku hanya bosan." Gumam Baekhyun, tangannya diam-diam melepaskan pegangannya terhadap gemboknya sendiri yang bertuliskan namanya dan Chanyeol. Sehun masih tersenyum di hadapannya, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah gembok berwarna hijau. "Aku membeli gembok."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat satu. "Kau ingin menuliskan nama siapa?"

"Namaku sendiri, tentu saja. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan," Sehun menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata, "bersanding dengan namamu."

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin melempar jauh-jauh gembok di tangan Sehun, kemudian berteriak kepada semesta—terlebih pada Sehun—bahwa ia hanya ingin namanya disandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian, yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan, hanyalah menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Bahunya terangkat santai seolah tidak peduli. "Terserah."

Baekhyun bisa melihat senyuman Sehun yang melebar, namun itu tidak menghibur Baekhyun sama sekali. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah lain sementara Sehun dengan semangat menuliskan namanya dengan Baekhyun di gemboknya sendiri. Sehun kemudian berjalan ke sisi kanan Baekhyun, hendak menguncikan gemboknya, dan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin mendempetkan tubuhya pada tumpukan gembok di depannya—berdoa kalau Sehun tidak akan melihat gembok bertuliskan namanya dan Chanyeol yang telah tekunci di sana sejak sekitar dua bulan lalu.

Suara gembok yang terkunci terdengar, dan Baekhyun melirik sekilas Sehun yang menatap kuncinya. "Kita bisa membuang i—"

"—tunggu." Baekhyun menyela tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Mata Baekhyun bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Biarkan aku menyimpan kuncinya. Sebagai—ugh, kenang-kenangan...?"

"Baiklah." Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika Sehun dengan mudahnya menyetujuinya, dan menyodorkan kuncinya kepada Baekhyun yang diterima sepenuh hati. Sehun kemudian menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya pada pagar bertumpuk gembok di hadapannya, bergumam pelan. "Aku berharap bisa memenuhi semua pagar di sini dengan gembok bertuliskan namamu dan namaku."

Sehun mengatakannya seperti tanpa beban, dan Baekhyun kembali menegang di tempatnya. Jarinya mengepal kuat-kuat, dan Baekhyun tidak peduli kalau sebelah kepalan tangannya akan terluka karena ia juga mencengkram kunci dari Sehun. Dan Sehun dengan santainya, kembali menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Ah, Baek, sepertinya aku perlu pergi ke toilet."

"Pergilah," Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti menggeram, "aku ingin di sini lebih lama. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini."

Dari ekor matanya, Baekhyun dapat melihat Sehun yang mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkannya. Ia sedikit menoleh untuk memperhatikan langkah Sehun yang semakin menjauh dan siluet tubuhnya menghilang di kerumunan.

Seketika itu pula, Baekhyun mendesah lemah. Sehun mengatakan ini dan itu seolah tanpa kebetulan, tapi Baekhyun yakin Sehun sengaja melakukannya, dan Baekhyun makin merasa risih. Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada di toilet, tapi Baekhyun setidaknya masih memiliki sedikit hati nurani untuk tidak melakukannya. Sehingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lain yang menurutnya lebih penting.

Tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam kunci gembok milik Sehun terulur, membuka gembok yang baru saja dikunci oleh Sehun. Setelah berhasil membuka gemboknya, Baekhyun mengantongi kuncinya dan membawa gemboknya pergi. Menyusul Sehun yang mungkin tengah menunggunya di toilet.

Di pertengahan jalan, Baekhyun menjatuhkan gemboknya ke dalam tong sampah.

 _Maaf, Sehun,_ Baekhyun tersenyum miris. _Aku tidak bisa_.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang ketika Sehun memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah mall yang serius, Baekhyun tidak asing dengan mall ini. Sehun menuntun Baekhyun untuk keluar mobil dan mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri mall hingga ke lantai paling atas.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak tahu dan setengah penasaran dengan tempat apa yang hendak dituju Sehun. Hingga mereka berhenti di depan pintu kaca yang terbuka secara otomatis dengan palang nama yang cukup besar di atasnya, kini Baekhyun mengerti.

Bioskop.

 _Tidak lagi,_ batin Baekhyun menjerit tak karuan, berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang sedatar triplek. Dari ekor matanya, Baekhyun mendapati Sehun yang entah bagaimana tidak lelah untuk tersenyum sejak tadi, dan Sehun menggenggam tangannya untuk memasuki bioskop yang cukup ramai itu.

" _Genre_ film apa yang kau suka, Baek?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan sementara mereka berdua mulai berdiri di antrian untuk membeli tiket. "Ada berbagai film yang cukup bagus saat ini. _Horror_ , _romance_ ¸ _action-fantasy_..."

Terlihat Sehun yang menatap beberapa poster yang berjejer dengan keterangan _Now Playing_. Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku suka _horror_."

"Wah, seleramu berbanding terbalik dengan wajah cantikmu." Sehun mencoba menggoda, diakhiri dengan kekehan. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terhibur, apalagi ketika mendengar kata _cantik_ yang dilontarkan Sehun padanya. Yang begitu Baekhyun benci.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendesis, "sialan."

Dan lagi-lagi, seorang Park Chanyeol kembali merangsek dengan mudahnya di pikirannya.

* * *

 _"Kau suka_ genre _apa, Baek?"_

 _"Horror, tentu saja."_

 _"Apa? Seleramu berlawanan dengan wajah cantikmu, kkk."_

 _"Yah! Aish... Memang kau suka_ genre _apa?"_

 _"Action, tentu saja. Karena aku laki-laki jantan."_

 _"Cih, monoton sekali."_

 _"Orang cantik tidak pernah mengerti selera laki-laki tulen sepertiku."_

 _"Yak! Sialan!"_

* * *

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menutup mulutnya tanpa sadar. "Kau bicara apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Tidak ada, lupakan."

Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena Sehun sepertinya tidak mendengar apa yang ia desiskan—terlihat dari wajah Sehun yang nampak santai. Tepat saat Baekhyun menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, suara Sehun kembali terdengar di telinganya. "Well, kalau aku suka _genre action_."

Sesuatu dari tubuh Baekhyun meneriakinya untuk mendiamkannya saja dan mengabaikannya, tapi otaknya entah mengapa begitu bekerja keras untuk membuatnya berbicara karena desakan rasa penasarannya, membuat suara Baekhyun bergetar ketika Baekhyun membuka mulut di detik ketiga. "K-kenapa?"

"Karena," tatapan Sehun yang terhujam padanya membuat Baekhyun refleks menoleh. Dan kalimat Sehun selanjutnya, membuat Baekhyun menyesali otak bodohnya yang membuatnya bertanya pada Sehun. "aku laki-laki jantan."

Tawa Sehun yang memenuhi telinganya justru semakin memperparah perasaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memilih bungkam sampai tawa Sehun mereda, dan dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang akan kita tonton?"

Baekhyun berjengit sendiri ketika menyadari nada suaranya yang begitu ketus. Tapi entah terlalu bodoh atau apa, Sehun masih saja menyunggingkan senyum di sampingnya. "Karena kau suka _horror_ , kita akan tonton itu."

Tepat Sehun selesai berbicara, mereka telah sampai di mesin pengambil tiket. Mereka memilih opsi film _horror_ yang ada, kemudian memilih jam tayang pada pukul setengah tiga lewat lima belas, dan memasukkan uangnya pada kotak yang disediakan. Dua tiket keluar dari mesin tersebut beriringan dengan uang kembalian.

Mereka menunggu dalam diam di kursi tunggu. Sesekali Sehun mencoba untuk memecah keheningan dan membuat berbagai lelucon lawas, yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan begitu buruk. Baekhyun benar-benar nyaris diujung tanduk, rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya ingin menghajar sesuatu. Meski Sehun memperlakukannya dengan istimewa, tapi rasa tersanjung itu sama sekali tidak ada. Baekhyun kecewa, dan ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia marah.

Marah dengan Sehun dan segala kelakuannya yang meniru Chanyeol. Marah karena dengan semua itu, Chanyeol merangsek setiap detiknya di dalam otaknya, membuat Baekhyun nyaris gila di tengah-tengah dirinya yang menahan amarahnya mati-matian.

Baekhyun begitu muak, tapi hati nuraninya lagi-lagi mengalahkan segalanya. Membuat ia hanya bisa duduk tenang dan sebisa mungkin menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar ketus, juga menahan tangannya yang bergetar saking gatalnya ingin menonjok sesuatu.

Akhirnya, penantian Baekhyun berakhir ketika suara informasi yang terdengar, bahwa studio tiga telah dibuka dan pengunjung yang telah membayar tiket diperbolehkan untuk masuk.

Sebelum mereka menuju studio, mereka berhenti dahulu di _sweet bar_ untuk membeli makanan dan minuman ringan. Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya dengan nada yang begitu manis. "Kau ingin membeli apa, Baek? Pilih saja sesukamu, biar aku yang traktir."

Baekhyun mengangguk, memilih membeli _popcorn_ karamel dan _coke_ - _jelly_. Seusai Baekhyun memilih, kini ganti Sehun yang memesan, dan Baekhyun nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar pesanan Sehun. _Sistagor_ dan _Ice_ _Capuccino_.

Tidak ada yang aneh, memang, kalau saja Chanyeol yang masih saja betah memenuhi pikirannya, tidak membuatnya kembali memutar kepingan masa lalu.

* * *

 _"Setiap kita nonton, pasti kau selalu beli_ sistagor _dan_ capuccino. _Memangnya kau tidak bosan, Yeol?"_

 _"Itu makanan favoritku, tahu. Nanti, kalau suatu saat kau ingin nonton dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu, pesan saja itu, dan anggap saja aku menemanimu dalam bentuk makanan."_

 _"Bodoh, hahahaha_ — _"_

* * *

Baekhyun menahan senyumannya selama perjalanan menuju studio. Ia tidak pernah paham apa yang lucu dari gombalan murahan seorang Park Chanyeol tentang menemaninya dalam bentuk makanan jika Baekhyun membeli makanan favorit Chanyeol sebagai kudapan saat menonton film, tapi entah kenapa membayangkan Chanyeol dalam bentuk makanan membuat Baekhyun tak pernah gagal untuk tertawa.

Dan senyuman Baekhyun hilang begitu saja, saat ia menyadari bahwa yang kini berada di sebelahnya dan yang baru saja memesan _sistagor_ serta _Ice Capuccino_ itu bukanlah Chanyeol. Melainkan Oh Sehun.

Kesadaran itu membuat Baekhyun menyantap film _horror_ di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, yang mungkin saja orang-orang akan mengatainya gila karena bisa-bisanya Baekhyun memasang wajah datar bahkan ketika hantu-hantu itu memenuhi layar lebar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasa muak dengan film _horror_.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir, sudah terlalu kejam bagi Sehun untuk membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini. Hingga yang Baekhyun kira, mereka sudah selesai sampai di sini dan Baekhyun hanya berpikir untuk pulang. Toh, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Namun harapan Baekhyun pupus, ketika mobil Sehun berhenti di sebuah tempat yang kelewat familiar bagi Baekhyun. Terlalu familiar sampai Baekhyun merasa wajahnya sudah pasti pucat pasi—tanpa ia perlu melihat cermin.

Dan Baekhyun mencelos sendiri, ketika menyadari, bahwa pastilah di tempat ini akan menjadi inti dari segalanya. Yang tadi itu hanyalah permulaan. Namsan Tower ataupun bioskop, semuanya adalah pembukaan. Semua rasa sakit yang menyiksanya sedari tadi, itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang tanpa dapat dikendalikan, bahkan saat Sehun menuntunnya turun dari mobil. Tangan Baekhyun terasa mati rasa karena ia mencengkramnya begitu kuat ketika langkah mereka melewati pintu masuk... sebuah hotel.

Baekhyun jelas sadar apa keinginan anak itu. Mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol dulu juga mengajaknya kemari. Kalau kalian berpikir bahwa ia dan Chanyeol kemari untuk melakukan hal _dewasa_ , Baekhyun tidak akan menyalahkannya. Itu benar, tapi demi Tuhan, yang mereka lakukan tidak semurahan itu.

Dan kalau kalian berpikir ini tidak senonoh, Baekhyun jelas menentang. Maksudnya, apa yang _tidak_ _senonoh_ dari dua orang yang saling mencintai dan melakukan hal-hal semacam ini? Setidaknya mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa dirugikan. Tentu saja.

Tapi—bahkan untuk membayangkan melakukannya dengan Sehun, Baekhyun tidak sanggup.

Seharusnya Baekhyun menonjok wajah Sehun dan berlari meninggalkannya. Persetan dengan kemewahan hotel berbintang lima ini. Persetan dengan Sehun yang bahkan terlihat biasa saja seolah membawanya ke hotel seperti ini adalah hal lumrah, selumrah saat mereka pergi ke _cafe_.

Tapi sekonyong-konyong keinginannya untuk kabur dari sini, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah diam dan menunggu, juga tidak protes ketika Sehun kembali menuntunnya untuk memasuki sebuah kamar yang sudah disewa oleh Sehun.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar dalam kekalutan seiring dengan kakinya yang melangkah penuh keraguan.

Suara pintu yang terkunci bagaikan genderang kematian bagi Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika ia berbalik, Sehun tengah mengantongi kunci hotelnya dan tatapannya yang menusuk Baekhyun begitu gelap dan berkabut. Dan jenis tatapan itu, Baekhyun jelas paham akan apa yang Sehun inginkan.

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tenang seiring dengan kaki Sehun yang semakin melangkah mendekat, tapi bayang-bayang tentang kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol yang berkelibatan di kepalanya seolah tidak mengijinkannya untuk tenang sampai rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambutnya saking frustasinya ia.

* * *

 _"Baek_ — _hhh..."_

* * *

"S-sehun...?" Baekhyun mencoba memanggil, berharap kalau-kalau kewarasan Sehun masih tersisa bahkan jika hanya sepersepuluhnya.

* * *

 _"A_ — _ahh_ — _apa Yeolhh?"_

* * *

Sehun kini berada tepat di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam dengan tatapan sayu itu. Bahkan tatapan memelas Baekhyun nampak tidak memengaruhinya sama sekali. "Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Apa—" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "—yang kau lakukan?"

Tangan Sehun kini berada di pundaknya, mendorongnya lembut namun tegas, tidak ingin ditentang. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa beberapa langkah di belakangnya adalah sebuah kasur. Salah sedikit perhitungan, Baekhyun bisa-bisa tidak akan bisa terlepas dari jeratan Sehun.

Nafas Sehun terdengar begitu berat ketika membuka mulutnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa, Baekhyun sendiri merasa konyol. " _Memilikimu_."

* * *

 _"Nghh, aku_ — _hhh, mencintaimu."_

* * *

Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suara Chanyeol yang mendesahkan kalimat cinta dalam angan-angannya semakin lama semakin membuatnya merasa bahwa ini semua salah. Mungkin Baekhyun masih bisa menoleransi ketika Sehun mengikuti semua cara Chanyeol ketika mereka berkencan.

Tapi, mengikuti cara bagaimana Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya—tidakkah ini begitu keterlaluan?

Apalagi Chanyeol _menembaknya_ di tengah-tengah kegiatan _panas_ mereka... Maksudnya, apa Sehun sudah tidak waras untuk melakukan ini semua?

* * *

 _"C-chanyeolhh?"_

* * *

"Hey, sadarlah, Sehun!" Suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi ketika Baekhyun merasa kakinya telah membentur kaki kasur. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sehun untuk mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjembab di atas kasur, dan dengan sigap Sehun mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan mengurung Baekhyun di antara kedua tangannya.

Rasa panik itu meledak begitu saja di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah Sehun yang bergerak mendekati wajahnya, nyaris memaksa untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

* * *

 _"Demi Tuhan, Baekhh, ahh_ — _kumohon, jadilah kekasihku."_

* * *

 _—cukup sudah!_

"Brengsek!"

 _PLAK!_

Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi gelap mata, bahkan ia mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang berubah menjadi kosong—seolah ia baru menyadari apa kesalahannya. Kekuatan di dalam dirinya yang sedari tadi menghilang entah kemana, kali ini terkumpul begitu saja. Baekhyun merasa ia begitu kuat, dan kepalan tangannya tak tertahankan lagi untuk mendarat di wajah Sehun.

 _BUGH!_

"Kau gila?!" Baekhyun berteriak setengah emosi dan setengah frustasi. Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali di hadapannya. "B-baek, aku—"

"Cukup," tangan Baekhyun terangkat di samping telinganya, tak membiarkan Sehun untuk menjelaskan barang sekali saja. Baekhyun benar-benar begitu muak, bahkan untuk mendengar suara Sehun. "aku masih bisa memaafkanmu saat kau dengan kurangajarnya meniru bagaimana Chanyeol saat mengajakku kencan. Tapi apa yang akan kau jelaskan untuk sekarang? Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun, memaksaku untuk bercinta denganmu demi memuaskan keinginanmu yang ingin meniru cara Chanyeol sewaktu _menembakku_ , tapi ketika aku bahkan tidak mencintaimu?! Kau sinting apa bagaimana, hah?!"

Ini adalah sisi buruk sekaligus kelemahan Baekhyun yang tidak banyak diketahui orang. Baekhyun yang gemar menahan emosinya, justru memperburuk keadaan ketika emosinya tak lagi tertahankan. Bagaikan bom berwaktu, ketika meledak begitu saja, semua menjadi tak terkendali.

Dan ketika Baekhyun _meleda_ k, amat sangat mustahil bagi Baekhyun bahkan untuk mencoba memahami perasaan orang lain. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak gentar ketika sorot mata Sehun meredup. Baekhyun jelas paham apa yang membuat Sehun seperti itu—karena ia dengan kejamnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintainya, terlebih dengan membantaknya seperti itu yang seolah begitu merendahkan harga diri Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun sudah kepalang emosi bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Chanyeol beribu kali lebih baik daripada kau. Dan kujelaskan suatu hal, Oh Sehun yang _terhormat_ , kurasa kau melupakan satu hal. Ketika Chanyeol akan menggagahiku, setidaknya dia mendapatkan ijinku terlebih dahulu." Dan mulut Baekhyun entah bagaimana masih merasa begitu gatal untuk mencabik perasaan Sehun, bahkan di saat Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia sudah mengoyak perasaan Sehun begitu dalam. Tapi, sudahlah, ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Sehun dan merogoh paksa saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci kamar, mengabaikan Sehun yang menggumamkan kata maaf dan memilih untuk mendesis kasar. "Jangan temui aku lagi."

Pada detik kelima, Baekhyun telah berjalan meninggalkan kamar dengan pintu yang kemudian terbanting menutup.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang menuntunnya hingga ia berdiri di depan apartemen Chanyeol. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk, ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar, dan satu-satunya tempat yang dapat terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun hanyalah Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menekan bel, namun hingga kelima kalinya Baekhyun mencoba, Chanyeol tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Namun Baekhyun tak habis akal. Kali ini tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mencoba mencari ponsel yang dapat ia temukan dengan mudah. Ibu jarinya bergerak sigap untuk mencari kontak Chanyeol dan meneleponnya.

Pada detik ketiga, Chanyeol sudah mengangkat telepon dari sebrang sana.

 _"Yeboseyo?"_

"Chan—" Baekhyun menghentikan panggilannya ketika dirasa suaranya begitu serak. Ia memilih berdeham dua kali sebelum kembali berujar. "Chanyeol..."

Sekuat apapun Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak terdengar begitu menyedihkan, tapi yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah lirihan yang memilukan bagi Baekhyun sendiri. Di sebrang sana, Chanyeol menyahut dengan cepat. _"Baek? Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?"_

"Kau sedang tidak di apartemen?" Kali ini Baekhyun berhasil menahan nada suaranya menjadi sedikit lebih normal. Ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol yang kembali menyahuti Baekhyun. _"Um, begitulah. Ini hari minggu, jadi aku mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersama malam ini. Hitung-hitung sekalian melakukan pendekatan, hehehe."_

Kekehan Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi hatinya begitu tidak baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa, bayangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menghabiskan waktu berdua, bagaikan air garam yang menyiram luka di suatu tempat di dalam tubuhnya yang diakibatkan oleh perlakuan bejat Sehun.

Tapi lagi-lagi, memendam perasaannya adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tengah terdiam cukup lama sampai suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar di telinganya. _"Memang ada apa, Baek?"_

"Oh," Baekhyun tersentak sendiri. Mulutnya bergetar entah bagaimana, namun remasan tangannya yang terlampau kuat pada ujung kaosnya, mati-matian membantu Baekhyun untuk menjaga suaranya untuk tidak ikut bergetar pula. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Ak-aku, well, habis mengalami sesuatu. Dan kurasa... tidak ada yang bisa membantuku kecuali kau. Aku sekarang di depan apartemenmu tapi kau tidak muncul, j-jadi— _hiks_ —"

Kali ini Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, tidak peduli kalau perlakuannya membuat bibirnya berdarah. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati di tengah-tengah tubuhnya yang bergetar tak terkendali, mengolok bagaimana bisa-bisanya ia terisak bahkan ketika air mata saja tidak mengalir dari matanya. Dari sebrang sana, Chanyeol berteriak dengan nada tinggi. _"Baekhyun! Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Baekhyun begitu ingin menjawab, _iya, aku baik-baik saja. Sana pergilah berkencan dan jangan khawatirkan aku_ —tapi bibirnya benar-benar bergetar sampai ia harus membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya agar tidak terisak untuk kedua kalinya yang terasa begitu memalukan.

 _"Tunggu aku di sana!"_ Kali ini, perintah Chanyeol langsung menyadarkan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tanpa sadar langsung berteriak. "Tidak! Jangan!"

 _"Demi Tuhan, kau terisak, Baek! Jangan berdalih dengan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja!"_ Chanyeol kembali membentak untuk dua kalinya, dan Baekhyun frustasi sendiri karena lebih dari satu tahun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol telah membuat Chanyeol mengenalnya luar dalam, hingga Chanyeol dapat menebak dengan baik apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menemukan kekuatannya untuk mencoba berbicara. Entah karena panik atau apa, suaranya tak lagi bergetar meski tubuhnya masih saja seperti vibrator. "kau tidak boleh menemuiku. Jangan. Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkanmu, oke? Jadi abaikan saja aku."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol yang menggeram. _"Tidak, tunggu aku. Aku akan tetap kesana sekarang."_

Belum sempat Baekhyun kembali berbicara, sambungan telepon telah terputus. Yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah terduduk di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Bahkan sekalipun ia ingin pergi sehingga Chanyeol tak dapat menemuinya lalu lelaki jangkung itu akan kembali untuk berkencan dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa untuk berdiri saja lututnya sudah serasa seperti _jelly_.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih—nasib Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol, atau justru dirinya sendiri yang terasa begitu kejam karena membuat Chanyeol terpaksa membatalkan kencannya dengan Kyungsoo karena dirinya yang begitu merepotkan.

.

.

.

Jauh di sana, di sebuah _cafe_ , Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telepon dengan wajah yang begitu panik hingga Kyungsoo memutuskan menghentikan acaranya memakan _apple-pie_.

"Hey, Chanyeol, ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, tangannya menyentuh lengan Chanyeol yang terasa begitu tegang. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Kyung, sepertinya kita harus membatalkan acara kita malam ini. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

Meski Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kyungsoo tetap kembali membuka mulutnya. "Ada apa, _sih_ , Chan? Beritahu aku."

"Baekhyun—" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap wajahnya kasar, "dia menelepon. Dia menungguku di depan apartemenku, entah kenapa, tapi dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia, dia terisak, dan aku, aku tidak tahu—"

"Aku mengerti," Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya kini mengusap bahu Chanyeol, "sebaiknya kau susul Baekhyun, dia lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

Setelah itu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lihat? Dia bahkan mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun seperti mau mati, tapi bisa-bisanya dia berkata menyukaiku. Aneh,"

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih berlari kencang. Ia menuju ke tempat parkir, mencari mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa sampai menabrak beberapa orang—namun ia terlampau tidak peduli dengan itu semua—hingga akhirnya ia menemukan mobil hitamnya yang masih terparkir rapi. Ia memasuki mobilnya dengan buru-buru, membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kencang, kemudian ia mulai meninggalkan _cafe_ tersebut.

Chanyeol menghabiskan dua puluh menit di dalam mobilnya untuk berteriak dan mengumpat, kurang lebih karena keadaan lalu lintas yang padat dan mecet di mana-mana akibat _weekend_ , dan itu semua menghambatnya untuk menemui Baekhyun lebih cepat. Suara radio yang memutarkan lagu-lagu _pop_ bahkan sama sekali tidak dapat memperbaiki _mood_ -nya.

Dan akhirnya, penantian Chanyeol yang seperti orang kesetanan berakhir juga saat mobilnya sudah berhasil terparkir dengan rapi pada _basement_ gedung apartemennya. Seakan belum cukup juga, Chanyeol kembali berlari, memencet tombol _lift_ dengan kasar hingga pintu _lift_ terbuka, kemudian ia dengan tergesa-gesa menekan tombol di angka lima yang merupakan lantai di mana apartemennya berada.

Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, Chanyeol mendesah lega seolah beban hidupnya terangkat begitu saja saat ia mendapati Baekhyun yang berada di ujung—apartemennya memang di paling ujung—sedang duduk di depan pintu dan kepalanya tenggelam di lututnya.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan, hingga tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya pundak berjengit pelan. Ketika Baekhyun mendongak, Chanyeol mencelos mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang begitu kacau.

Dan Chanyeol tersentak di tempatnya ketika air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun begitu saja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tentu saja mengenali dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Ia adalah orang yang mudah tersenyum dan juga _easy going_ , sehingga itu yang membuat pribadinya disukai semua orang. Ketika berita Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berpacaran menyebar, hampir semua orang berkata bahwa Chanyeol begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun, apalagi Baekhyun itu manis bukan main—ini yang orang-orang bilang.

Selain itu, Baekhyun pribadi juga terlampau begitu menghormati orang lain sehingga ia selalu memendam emosinya apabila orang lain melakukan suatu hal yang tidak disukai Baekhyun. Namun, temperamen Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk meredam emosi dalam jangka waktu lama, membuatnya mudah berubah _mood_ dan ketika _mood_ itu berada di bawah, Baekhyun berubah menjadi orang yang lebih kasar. Dan ketika emosi itu tak tertahankan, meledak begitu saja, Baekhyun justru semakin lebih parah seperti orang kesurupan.

Tapi satu hal yang diketahui Baekhyun dengan benar, ia adalah orang yang sukar menangis. Meski ia terlihat _feminin_ dengan wajahnya dan tubuh yang terhitung mungil untuk golongan laki-laki, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar berhati baja. Bahkan sejak Chanyeol memutuskannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menangisi lelaki jangkung itu.

Hanya saja, pengecualian untuk hari ini. Baekhyun benar-benar terpana sendiri, menyadari bahwa _hampir_ dilecehkan ternyata dapat membuat dirinya menangis.

Atau sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu yang membuatnya menangis itu karena _hampir_ dilecehkan, atau karena si pelaku bernama Oh Sehun itu yang meniru segala perbuatan Chanyeol ketika masih berpacaran dengannya dulu.

Dan herannya, bukannya menangis sejak tadi, Baekhyun justru baru bisa menangis ketika Chanyeol tengah berada di hadapannya seperti ini. Kandidat kemungkinan terbaru yang membuat Baekhyun menangis adalah—mungkin karena ia terlalu lega melihat Chanyeol, atau karena dengan melihat Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran, tapi itu justru membuatnya makin terisak-isak seperti orang gila. Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk bangkit, merangkulnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, lalu menuntunnya memasuki apartemen Chanyeol.

Sekilas Baekhyun bisa melihat jari Chanyeol yang bergerak untuk menekan _password_ , tapi sejurus kemudian ia menyesal meliriknya karena _password_ Chanyeol yang tidak berubah sejak dulu membuat air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Tanggal jadi mereka.

Baekhyun, lagi-lagi, tidak mengerti air matanya mengalir karena ia merasa tersanjung dengan itu atau karena tanggal jadian mereka mengingatkannya akan bagaimana Chanyeol menjadikannya kekasih saat di hotel, yang dengan mudahnya mengingatkannya pada Oh Sehun.

"Duduklah di sini." Ujar Chanyeol setelah membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk di sisi kasur, yang dipatuhi Baekhyun dalam diam. Chanyeol keluar kamar sejenak, dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan segelas teh hangat dan sekotak _tissue_.

Segelas teh itu diterima Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tersenyum. "Minumlah, agar kau lebih tenang."

Baekhyun menurut, meminum teh hangat tersebut hingga tersisa setengah dan meletakkan gelasnya pada nakas di samping kasur. Tubuhnya menghangat dan Baekhyun merasa lebih baik sampai ia bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Terima kasih, Yeol."

"Bukan masalah," Chanyeol berujar, senyuman tak hilang dari bibirnya. Kemudian Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang menggeret kursi dari depan meja riasnya—hey, tidak hanya perempuan yang butuh meja rias—dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di hadapannya dan menyodorkan sekotak _tissue_ yang sedari tadi masih ia bawa. "Gunakan ini untuk membersihkan wajahmu. Kau seperti anak kecil yang hilang dari orang tuanya, tahu?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari ucapan Chanyeol, tapi candaan garing itu benar-benar ampuh memperbaiki _mood_ -nya hingga ia ikut terkekeh bersama Chanyeol. Tangannya menarik dua lembar _tissue_ yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo tahu kalau kau pergi karena aku?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan, sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengelap wajahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk di tempatnya. "Yah, begitulah. Aku begitu panik dan Kyungsoo juga memaksaku untuk menemuimu."

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun selesai membersihkan wajahnya, Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, kencan kalian jadi berantakan."

"Lupakan saja, Baek. Lagipula kencanku tidak lebih penting daripada kau." Chanyeol berujar begitu lancar seolah tak ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya, tapi di detik setelahnya, wajah Chanyeol berubah pias.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya dapat menggaruk puncak kepalanya dengan kaku, sementara pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Keadaan menjadi canggung untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menggumam. "Uh..."

"Lagipula," Chanyeol memilih kembali berbicara. "sudah sejak lama sampai akhirnya kau menangis, kkk. Kekasi—eh, mantanku yang satu ini kenapa, hm?"

Baekhyun refleks tertawa ketika Chanyeol keceplosan mengucapkan _kekasih_. Bahkan meski itu membuat jantungnya terasa tercubit, entah mengapa itu juga menggelitik perutnya sehingga ia tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Tidakkah kita terlalu akrab sebagai mantan? Kita sampai mudah lupa kalau kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi."

"Kau benar," Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "bisa-bisa sebulan lagi aku sudah lupa alasanku memutuskanmu."

Baekhyun masih terkekeh, sementara itu Chanyeol kembali dalam mode serius. "Tapi, serius Baek, ceritakan padaku. Apa yang membuatmu jadi buruk seperti ini?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Bayangan tentang Sehun yang meniru segala perlakuan Chanyeol saat dulu mereka masih berpacaran, membuat kepala Baekhyun jadi berdenyut sakit. Pada akhirnya, di detik kelima dalam kebisuannya, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Sehun... dia jelas-jelas tertarik padaku. Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, dia mengekoriku seperti anak anjing yang hilang, dan hari ini dia mengajakku untuk, well, kencan. Aku ingin menolak sebenarnya, karena aku memang tidak tertarik. Tapi karena Luhan terus saja memaksa dan mengatakan kalau aku perlu melupakanmu, jadi, yah, aku menyetujuinya.

"Saat berangkat, aku tidak merasa aneh hingga akhirnya kami sampai di Namsan Tower. Meskipun aku merasa sedikit _deja vu_ karena dulu aku sering kesana bersamamu, tapi aku masih biasa saja, sampai akhirnya dia memancingku berbicara tentang alasan dia menyukai Namsan Tower. Dan, kau tahu apa alasannya? Dia bilang, dia menyukainya karena tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Paris untuk memasang _love lock_ di _love gate_!"

Chanyeol menganga. "Hey, dia meng _-copy_ alasanku!"

"Itu masih belum seberapa," Baekhyun menggumam resah, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya kasar. "lalu dia juga mengatakan kalau ia ingin memasangkan gembok bertuliskan namanya dengan namaku. Aku karena kasihan, akhirnya membolehkannya. Tapi ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memenuhi semua _love gate_ tersebut dengan gembok yang bertuliskan nama kami, aku benar-benar risih sendiri. Maksudku, demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar menjiplak kata-katamu!"

"Oh Tuhan," Chanyeol mendesah lemas. "jangan-jangan itu yang membuatnya bertanya padaku."

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut tak mengerti. "Apa? Bertanya apa?"

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Uh, sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu, ia sempat mendatangiku dan berbasa-basi tentang hubungan kita. Lalu dia bertanya apa yang pernah kulakukan bersamamu, jadi kuceritakan saja semuanya tentang kencan kita dan juga semua kata-kataku padanya. Dia bertanya apakah kau menyukainya ketika kencan seperti itu, dan aku bilang bahwa kau menyukainya."

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tergoda untuk mencakar wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh atau bodoh, hah?" Sembur Baekhyun, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali bercerita. "Lupakan. Dan karena itu, ketika dia sudah menguncikan gemboknya, aku meminta kuncinya dan untung saja dia tidak curiga. Ketika dia ijin ke kamar mandi, aku membuka gemboknya lagi dan aku membuang gemboknya ke tempat sampah."

Chanyeol tertawa sementara Baekhyun masih bersungut-sungut. "Sungguh, Baek, kau benar-benar kejam."

"Ish, aku terlampau kesal, tahu!" Baekhyun merengut. "Lalu setelah dari Namsan Tower, dia mengajakku ke bioskop. Ketika dia menanyakan _genre film_ apa yang kusukai, aku bilang aku menyukai _horror_. Tebak selanjutnya dia bilang apa? Dia bilang—"

"—seleramu berbanding terbalik dengan wajah cantikmu?" Chanyeol menyela, yang diangguki Baekhyun dengan frustasi. "Bingo! Bahkan setelah itu dia juga mengatakan kalau dia menyukai _film action_ karena dia adalah laki-laki sejati, dan dia masih bisa-bisanya memesan _sistagor_ beserta _Ice Capuccino_ favoritmu. Astaga, aku benar-benar muak melihatnya seperti itu."

"Well, itu memang menjengkelkan, _sih_. Tapi, kau serius tidak menikmatinya, Baek? Maksudku, kau bahkan menikmatinya saat bersamaku." Chanyeol bertanya, wajahnya menyiratkan penasaran yang tidak ia tutup-tutupi.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi di tempatnya. "Justru karena itu! Justru karena dia melakukannya seperti itu, aku jadi merasa muak. Itu bukan dirinya, dia hanya menjiplakmu saja. Kalau aku menyukainya saat bersamamu, itu karena kau apa adanya dan karena aku menyukaimu! Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ah," Chanyeol bergumam pelan, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat telinga Chanyeol yang memerah. "Aku tersanjung."

Kekehan singkat menjadi sahutan Baekhyun. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali, ya?"

"Ish, berisik!" Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang menggerutu, sementara Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Namun sejurus kemudian, tawa Baekhyun terhenti. "Oh, tidak. Tunggu. Chanyeol, jangan bilang kau—" Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. "—menceritakan bagaimana kau memintaku untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Chanyeol mengerjap dua kali. "Oh, iya, aku juga menceritakannya. Memangnya kenap—"

Kemudian hening. Chanyeol mendesah tak percaya, sementara Baekhyun lagi-lagi gemetar. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang-panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri ketika bayangan itu muncul. Bagaimana Sehun menatapnya dengan kabut nafsu, bagaimana Sehun berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan. Bagaimana tubuhnya yang nyaris terancam untuk dilecehkan apabila ia bergerak telat sedikit saja.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek," Chanyeol berujar dengan suara yang bergetar. Ketika Baekhyun mendongak, pada saat itu pula kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya. Chanyeol tengah memeluknya dalam posisi berdiri, sehingga Baekhyun yang terduduk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan hangat itu mengusap punggungnya lembut, sampai tubuh Baekhyun berangsur-angsur kembali tenang.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Seandainya aku tahu kalau itu dapat membahayakanmu, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada Sehun. Maaf, Baek."

"Tidak apa," Baekhyun membuka suara, tersenyum tipis melihat Chanyeol yang begitu menyesal di hadapannya, "toh dia tidak sempat menyentuhku lebih jauh. Ketika bibirnya memaksa untuk menyambar bibirku, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menghajarnya."

"Syukurlah." Chanyeol menggumam. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi kanan Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Baekhyun menghendikkan bahunya. "Yah, mungkin agak sedikit trauma dengan itu. Ketika Sehun menatapku saat itu, tatapannya berkabut nafsu dan itu sungguh menakutiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, sementara itu wajahnya mendekat kepada Baekhyun. Namun entah mengapa, Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Mengabaikan bahwa seharusnya bukan seperti ini, mengabaikan bahwa Chanyeol bukan lagi miliknya, mengabaikan bahwa seharusnya Baekhyun menolak orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. "Kau ingin menghilangkan traumanya?"

Suara Chanyeol memberat, menggelitik telinga Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun merasa meremang. Alih-alih melihat tatapan penuh nafsu seperti Sehun, Baekhyun justru mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersinar, begitu memujanya. Dan Baekhyun merasa tergelitik begitu saja.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun bertanya, suaranya serak tanpa penyebab yang pasti. Ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan, Baekhyun bisa mendengar bisikan Chanyeol yang seolah menghipnotisnya.

" _Menghadapinya._ "

Tepat setelah itu, bibir mereka bertemu.

Dan Baekhyun, entah bagaimana, mengijinkan Chanyeol dengan begitu mudahnya untuk menyentuh tubuhnya begitu saja. Bahkan ketika sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengatakan _jangan_ , _murahan_ , dan _idiot_ , tapi Baekhyun tetap menikmatinya.

Setidaknya, Baekhyun berusaha menikmatinya sebelum merelakan Chanyeol kepada orang lain.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

.

.

.

* * *

DUDUDU HAPPY EID GAES!

Minal aidzin wal faidzin yaaa, saya tahu saya banyak salahnya wkw.

Tbh, saya ga nyangka kalo ff ini banyak yg nunggu aww. Bahkan ada yg neror/? di reviews ff saya yg laen minta ini buru2 dilanjut. And i'm truly sorry bc saya KEJAM, saya malah publish oneshot baru dan bukanya update ini ff yang bahkan endingnya aja udah nangkring di doc manager lol.

Sebenernya saya sengaja sih buat update ini rada lama, malah saya rencananya update abis lebaran wk. Target saya sih abis beli hape baru trus brb update, cuma perhitungan saya salah. Saya pikir hape saya bakal kebeli abis dpt THR/? eh ternyata skrg udh cukup duitnya yauda HAHAHA.

Oh! Buat yang nanya ini chansoo-nya dikit dsb, yes. Ini chansoo-nya ga banyak kok, saya bikin ff ini sebenernya niatnya pengen fokus di chanbaek...but look at this chapie! Saya menjilat ludah saya sendiri ew. Bukan chansoo, but hunbaek duh. Gpp lah ya buat selingan meskipun sehun yg jd org ketiga itu bener2 udh mainstream wk.

Trs jg buat yang 'memuji' baek disini strong, i'm trully sorry season 2, karena...berakhir menye2 gini HUHU. Yaa, g bermaksud bikin menye sih, cm bayangin aja kl km diajak ke hotel trs mau diperkaos gitu kan hwww merinding gt HAHA. So, menurut saya g terlalu berlebihan kalo ini dibuat baek nangis sip.

Btw, buat bocoran, chap terkahir ada baek nangisnya lagi WKWK tp g galau2 amat sii.

Okeh, enjoy this chapie, kay?

Review pleaseu!

.

.

.

.

.

 _xoxo,  
baekfrappe._


	3. Illusionary Park!

Semuanya kembali normal, semenjak hal-hal buruk yang terjadi kemarin. Persiapan untuk acara perpisahan semakin padat sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak dapat memilih opsi lain selain melupakan segalanya.

Beruntung saja, seiring dengan hari acara perpisahan yang mendekat, Sehun tidak lagi memunculkan wajahnya di hadapannya. Hanya dengan melihat siluet Baekhyun di lorong sekolah atau di kantin, Sehun sudah tancap gas untuk berbalik dan menghindarinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengabaikannya. Setidaknya bocah itu menuruti ultimatum Baekhyun untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi, dan Baekhyun bersyukur atas itu karena ia bisa menghabiskan harinya dengan tenang. Menitikberatkan fokusnya pada latihan _acapella_ -nya.

Meski sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikannya, Luhan pada akhirnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi di acara _kencan_ kemarin. Perjuangan Luhan untuk membuatnya membuka mulut selama semalam suntuk itu membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat berkutik dan memilih untuk menceritakannya—pengecualian untuk _malam panjang_ -nya dengan Chanyeol. Itu membuat Luhan langsung menyerangnya dengan tangisan penyesalan, dan butuh perjuangan keras untuk membuat Luhan berhenti minta maaf karena _toh_ , Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyalahkannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak membahas masalah _malam panas_ mereka yang benar-benar tidak terencana itu. Baekhyun sebisa mungkin mengabaikannya, sementara Chanyeol kemudian memilih untuk menempel pada Kyungsoo lagi. Mereka terlihat manis bahkan hanya dengan berdiri berdampingan saja, dan itu cukup untuk membuat konsentrasi Baekhyun pada acara perpisahan _nyaris_ terpecah belah kalau saja Baekhyun tidak berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Menyibukkan dirinya seperti orang gila untuk menyanyikan _acapella_ -nya—yang jujur saja, itu bukanlah keahliannya—dan untungnya Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang cepat belajar. Semuanya tidak begitu menyulitkannya.

Tidak sebegitu menyulitkannya dibanding dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang seolah membunuhnya sampai ke akar.

Rasanya begitu melelahkan bagi Baekhyun untuk mengakui, bahwa bahkan sekeras apapun Baekhyun bertekad untuk merelakan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo setelah malam panjangnya dengan Chanyeol, ia tetap tidak sanggup untuk menjadi munafik. Munafik untuk merelakan Chanyeol barang sedetik saja.

Baekhyun heran bagaimana miliaran orang di luar sana bisa menjadi munafik dengan begitu mudahnya, ketika Baekhyun merasa sekarat hanya untuk mencoba melakukannya.

Tapi setidaknya, setelah semua itu, _overall_ berjalan dengan lancar. _Setidaknya_.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Pause_**

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast :  
** Lu Han **  
**Do Kyungsoo  
Oh Sehun  
 _and cameos can be seen by yourself_

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Drama

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** [3/3] Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan memutuskannya di saat angkatan mereka tengah menyiapkan acara perpisahan. Dan ini, adalah perjuangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berusaha _move on_ , meski pada akhirnya Baekhyun lagi-lagi jatuh di lubang yang sama—lubang yang bernama pesona Park Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sendiri? ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

 **{Note : _Italic,_ bold, and center for the lyrics song!}**

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga tanpa sadar, kini mereka tiba di hari yang telah dinanti-nanti. Hari perpisahan.

Semua orang bergerak dengan sigap, baik murid-murid kelas dua belas sendiri, hingga anak OSIS dan bahkan guru-guru sekalipun. Lapangan utama sekolah telah disulap dengan sekian rupa hingga menjadi panggung yang cukup megah.

Sementara itu, semua orang sedang bersiap di bagian mereka masing-masing. Urutan acaranya adalah sambutan kepala sekolah, lalu dilanjutkan dengan acara pembuka yaitu _performance dance_ angkatan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan _performance_ perwakilan kelas. Terdapat dua _break_ yang nantinya diisi oleh _performance band_ angkatan, dan juga _performance_ drama angkatan diselipkan di tengah-tengah pertunjukan perwakilan kelas. Kemudian, penutupnya yaitu _performance acapella_ angkatan.

Kelas 12-C mendapat bagian sebelum _performance_ drama angkatan, jadi Jongdae dan Chanyeol akan tampil hampir di tengah-tengah acara. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri, tentu saja menjadi penutup acara bersama anak-anak _acapella_ yang lain.

Terdengar sorak-sorai yang begitu riuh dari panggung. Duo MC—Joonmyeon dan Amber, memeriahkan acara dengan melemparkan beberapa lelucon sembari melakukan tugasnya untuk membacakan susunan acara. Setelah itu, Amber memanggil dengan semangat, "kita sambut, kepala sekolah kita!"

Terdengar suara Joonmyeon yang menyahut dari tengah panggung. "Beri tepuk tangannya dulu, _guys_!"

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah menyambut Lee Sooman, sang kepala sekolah. Mungkin kalian berpikir, _apa_ sih _bagusnya sambutan kepala sekolah?_ Tapi yang ini berbeda. Kalau mungkin banyak sekolah yang memiliki kepala sekolah terlampau datar dan monoton, tapi tidak dengan sekolah Baekhyun. Lee Sooman adalah sosok yang hangat, dapat berperan sebagai bapak kedua bahkan untuk seluruh murid-murid satu sekolah ini, dan juga memiliki pribadi yang _miring_ walaupun dapat menjadi tegas di waktu-waktu yang diperlukan. Hal ini membuat Lee Sooman selaku kepala sekolah menjadi digemari dan juga dipatuhi banyak murid.

Dari tenda di belakang panggung yang khusus untuk bagian _acapella_ —well, setiap bagian perwakilan _performance_ mendapatkan tenda tersendiri—Baekhyun bisa mendengar sambutan Lee Sooman yang tak jauh-jauh dari _wah, selamat hari kelulusan ya, selamat menyaingi keriput di wajah saya,_ atau semacam _yang butuh_ free hug _dari saya sebelum meninggalkan_ SHS _, pintu kepala sekolah terbuka lebar untuk kalian!_

Terdengar sorak sorai dan suara Amber menyusul setelahnya, "Wow! Kedipan yang seksi, kepala sekolah!"

Serius, Baekhyun yang tidak melihat wajah konyol Lee Sooman saat mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu saja sudah tergelak di tempatnya.

Namun, tawa Baekhyun tak bertahan lama, karena tepat setelah sambutan Lee Sooman berakhir, Jongin entah darimana muncul di tenda khusus perwakilan _acapella_ dengan wajah panik. Baekhyun meminta Jongin untuk tenang sejenak, lalu memintanya menjelaskannya secara perlahan—apa yang terjadi.

Dan kalimat Jongin selanjutnya, sukses menghancurkan dinding ketenangan Baekhyun.

"Baek, Jongdae menghilang!"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Tentu saja sebagai ketua kelas, Baekhyun harus mengurusi kekacauan yang berasal dari kelasnya. Dan hilangnya Jongdae ini tentu saja merupakan masalah besar karena Jongdae merupakan perwakilan kelas mereka. Kalau tidak ada Jongdae, lalu bagaimana kelas mereka akan menampilkan bagian mereka?

"Bagaimana bisa Jongdae menghilang, hah?" Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir setelah sampai di tenda khusus kelasnya, sementara semua teman sekelasnya berkumpul di hadapan Baekhyun dengan wajah bersalah sekaligus panik. Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. "Jawab! Bahkan dari dua puluh sembilan orang di sini tidak ada satupun yang melihat Jongdae? Setidaknya yang sedari tadi menjaga tenda ini, punya mata tidak?! Mengawasi salah satu kontestan saja tidak bisa?"

Jujur saja, keadaan hati Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi buruk membuatnya menjadi temperamental, dan Baekhyun sendiri sadar bahwa ia mungkin terlihat begitu menjengkelkan saat ini. Tapi ia sudah kepalang marah dan panik, apalagi membayangkan kalau saja Jongdae tetap tidak ditemukan sampai MC memanggil kelas mereka. Mau dikata apa Baekhyun sebagai ketua kelas?

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membentak, dan Chanyeol langsung muncul dari belakang kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya yang berkumpul di hadapannya. Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka mulut, Baekhyun sudah kembali berbicara. "Jelaskan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan Jongdae? Dia _partner_ -mu, demi Tuhan! Bahkan untuk memastikan _partner-_ mu _stand by_ di sisimu saja kau tidak bisa?"

"Maafkan aku, Baek," Chanyeol berujar penuh penyesalan, yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh banyak pada emosi Baekhyun. "Tadi kami baru saja selesai gladi bersih, lalu aku ijin ke tenda sebelah untuk menemui Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo ternyata tidak ada di tenda. Jadi aku langsung kembali ke tenda kelas kita, tapi Jongdae tiba-tiba menghilang."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Makanya, sekali saja bisa tidak _sih_ kerjaannya jangan mengapel Kyungsoo terus?!"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memarahi lebih jauh lagi, tapi menyadari bahwa kalimatnya justru seperti pacar yang baru saja diselingkuhi membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Apalagi beberapa teman sekelasnya ada yang berani-beraninya, terkikik melihatnya. "Ck, lupakan! Sekarang, Chanyeol dan setengah dari kalian, coba hubungi ponsel Jongdae. Jangan berhenti sampai dia mengangkatnya! Lalu setengahnya lagi, telusuri semua bagian sekolah, kantin, lapangan _indoor_ , kelas-kelas, gudang, kamar mandi, semuanya. Cari Jongdae hingga ke penjuru sekolah, sekarang! Waktu kita hanya setengah jam. Lima belas menit lagi, kembalilah dan apabila Jongdae masih tidak ditemukan, kita mau tidak mau mencari pengganti secepatnya."

Seperti anak ayam, mereka semua langsung menurut dan melakukan perintah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi plastik yang tersedia, kemudian mengurut pelipisnya ketika merasa sakit kepala menderanya saking emosinya ia. Tangannya kemudian merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel dan segera menghubungi Jongdae. Hingga suara operator menyambutnya dan Baekhyun menggeram marah.

Setelah sepuluh kali mencoba, Baekhyun membanting ponselnya di meja kecil yang berada di depannya. "Keparat! Di mana _sih_ bocah idiot itu?!"

"Hey," seseorang memanggil, membuat Baekhyun refleks menoleh. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun tidak terkejut jika orang itu adalah Chanyeol. "tenangkan dirimu, Baek. Kau benar-benar terlihat begitu frustasi."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas seiring Chanyeol yang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong yang berada di sebelahnya. Oh, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya mereka kembali berkomunikasi setelah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu. "Oh, tentu saja aku terlihat frustasi, kau pikir karena siapa?"

Tawa menyindir Baekhyun tidak menggoyahkan Chanyeol sama sekali. Dari ekor matanya, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memperhatikan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Well, sudah nyaris lima belas menit, Baek, tapi sepertinya Jongdae belum ditemukan juga."

Seperti Tuhan hendak membenarkan pernyataan Chanyeol, tepat setelah Chanyeol selesai berbicara, sebagian orang yang mencari Jongdae kini masuk ke dalam tenda dengan tatapan yang begitu putus asa. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah mereka diikuti Chanyeol, dan Luhan mewakili sebagian orang yang lain, membuka mulutnya. "Maafkan kami, Baek, Jongdae tidak ditemukan di manapun. Kami sudah mencari hingga ke lantai empat."

Entah karena Baekhyun sudah mengantisipasinya atau bagaimana, Baekhyun tidak terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menghendikkan bahu. "Ya sudah, cari pengganti Jongdae."

Suara Baekhyun begitu malas-malasan dan tanpa tenaga. "Siapa yang akan menggantikan Jongdae? Yang bisa membaca nada dengan baik dan bisa mempelajari lagu dengan cepat, angkat tangan."

"Stop, stop, tunggu," beberapa orang yang sudah mengangkat tangannya refleks menurunkan tangannya kembali ketika Chanyeol menyela, "untuk apa susah-susah dicari? Semua kriteria yang kau cari sudah ada di dirimu sendiri, Baek. Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Usul Chanyeol tersebut langsung diamini seluruh murid sekelasnya. Seolah belum cukup, Luna menambahkan dari ujung tenda. "Benar, Baek. Lagipula kehilangan satu anggota _acapella_ tidak akan merusak harmonisasinya, kok. Toh bagianmu juga tidak terlalu inti. Selain itu, sebelumnya kan posisi Jongdae merupakan tanggung jawabmu. Aku benar, kan?"

"Tapi—" Baekhyun mengehentikan protesannya. Matanya terpejam ketika merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya membenarkan usul tersebut. Toh, dia juga sudah tahu lagunya dengan baik karena hasil menguntitnya itu. Ini juga demi kelasnya, tidak ada salahnya untuk membantu, sepertinya. Terlebih kejadian ini tidak terduga dan apabila ia memaksakan kehendaknya untuk memilih orang lain sebagai pengganti Jongdae pun, belum tentu orang lain dapat belajar dengan secepat itu mengingat waktu mereka tinggal lima belas menit.

Tentu saja, kandidat itu pada akhirnya kembali jatuh di tangannya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Baiklah, aku akan menggantikan Jongdae."

Seluruh teman sekelasnya langsung bersorak bahagia. Luhan dan Luna bahkan terlampau bersemangat, mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak ambil pusing karena mereka akan mengurus bagiannya pada bagian _acapella_. Sementara semuanya kembali di tempatnya masing-masing, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang kini menyodorkan sebuah lembaran kertas kepadanya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa bahwa aura Chanyeol menjadi lebih bersinar semenjak Baekhyun menyetujui untuk menggantikan Jongdae. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja, Baekhyun tidak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut.

"Lirik lagu dan nada-nadanya, masih ada sisa waktu untuk kau mempelajarinya," Chanyeol berujar, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia mendorong pelan kertas tersebut kembali ke arah Chanyeol. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Aku sudah bisa."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan dahinya, yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis—tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Ia beranjak dari kursi plastik yang didudukinya, kemudian berujar. "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Baru dua langkah berjalan, sebuah tangan sudah menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang menyipitkan matanya ke arahnya. "Kau bukan ingin kabur seperti Jongdae kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol," Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa, sementara Chanyeol menatapnya kelewat dalam, "tentu saja aku tidak, bodoh. Kau pikir aku ingin memperburuk citraku sebagai ketua kelas?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya. "Jangan lama-lama," bisiknya pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, kemudian meninggalkan tenda menuju toilet.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih menatap kertas berisikan nada dan lirik lagunya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun dengan santainya tidak ingin mempelajari lagunya bahkan ketika waktu hanya tersisa tujuh menit dari sekarang. Dan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menyanyikannya kalau Baekhyun sendiri saja belum pernah mendengar lagunya?

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Yeol," Luhan yang sedari tadi berada di dekatnya menyenggol bahunya. Chanyeol tersentak, menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tersenyum tertahan. "Kenapa? Masih penasaran bagaimana Baekhyun yang kelewat santai dan tidak berminat membaca kertasnya, ya?"

Chanyeol mengerjap, meringis sesaat yang menandakan bahwa tebakan Luhan tidak meleset. Kali ini, senyuman tertahan Luhan berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. "Kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, hm? _Selama ini_?"

Dahi Chanyeol makin mengernyit. "Selama ini, apa?"

Luhan menghendikkan bahunya. "Oh, berarti Baekhyun benar-benar penguntit yang handal."

Tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Luhan memilih membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bertahan dengan raut penasarannya. Chanyeol mencoba memutar otak, hingga suara Jongdae yang sayup-sayup merambati pikirannya seolah menjadi kunci jawaban.

 _"Chanyeol, perasaanku saja atau setiap kita membuat lagu, seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasi?"_

Tapi. Mungkinkah?

Chanyeol masih terjebak pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan di pikirannya, sampai dua detik selanjutnya Baekhyun muncul di hadapannya. "Chanyeol, sudah saatnya kita tampil. Ayo,"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap keadaan di luar sana dari balik panggung. Dari ekor matanya, Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah cemas Chanyeol, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk berkomentar. "Hey, berhenti merasa cemas, Yeol. Aku bahkan santai-santai saja, tapi kau yang sudah berlatih berminggu-minggu masih bisa merasa cemas?"

"Justru karena itu," Chanyeol menjawab, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, "apa kau—kita—bisa melakukannya? Kita bahkan belum pernah mencoba menyanyikannya bersama."

"Tenanglah," bisik Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak refleks untuk menggenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal kuat-kuat. Seiring dengan itu, Joonmyeon tengah berteriak kepada penonton bahwa _performance_ selanjutnya yaitu dari kelas 12-C. "Kita bisa melakukannya."

Mata mereka bertemu, dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Tepat ketika MC meninggalkan panggung, Baekhyun berjalan menuju panggung diikuti Chanyeol. Penonton yang tadinya ramai, kini berangsur-angsur tenang. Baerkhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah memangku gitarnya, dan ketika tatapan Chanyeol tertuju padanya, pada saat itu pula Chanyeol menggenjreng gitarnya.

Suara gitar Chanyeol mengalun merdu memasuki telinga Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merasa perutnya tergelitik oleh kupu-kupu imajiner. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengakui, permainan gitar Chanyeol selalu dapat menggetarkan tubuhnya hingga menancap ke ulu hati.

Ketika intro hampir selesai, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh kecemasan. Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol mencemaskan dirinya yang mungkin Chanyeol pikir, ia tidak mengetahui lagu ini. Alih-alih memberikan penjelasan, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah mengulas sebuah senyuman dan ia membuka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi.

.

* * *

 ** _If we're born again, if we love again  
Let's not do this again  
Let's meet a little less  
Let's hope a little less  
Let's not make many promises_**

* * *

.

Tentu Baekhyun bisa menyanyikannya dengan lancar. Baekhyun memilih mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, memilih menatap penonton yang balik menatap mereka dengan tatapan terpukau. Sementara itu, Baekhyun dapat menangkap dari ujung matanya bahwa Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat, masih dengan tangan lelaki jangkung itu yang menggenjreng gitar, dan suara Chanyeol terdengar kemudian.

.

* * *

 ** _So even if we say goodbye  
We can turn away without much pain  
Let's only make light memories that we can throw away  
In each other's hearts_**

* * *

.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang bergema di dalam kepalanya. Seiring dengan itu, sekelebat bayangan memasuki pikirannya. Ketika Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padanya, ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak pernah absen untuk bertemu setiap hari, bagaimana mereka yang selalu mengumbar janji untuk selalu bersama.

Namun sekali mereka tak bertemu untuk beberapa hari, Chanyeol ternyata begitu mudah jatuh kepada orang lain. Ketika Baekhyun begitu merindukan Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol di sisinya, kemudian Chanyeol datang dan bukannya menopangnya, Chanyeol justru mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ketergantungan Baekhyun akan Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, ketika mengingat betapa mengerikannya perasaannya saat Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkannya. Seandainya Baekhyun sejak dahulu tidak bertemu Chanyeol terlalu sering, seandainya Baekhyun tidak terlalu berharap bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya—pasti rasa sakitnya tidak akan separah ini.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Now I know that a love too deep  
Brings a sad ending_**

* * *

.

Chanyeol mengakhiri bagiannya, dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Iris mata Chanyeol yang begitu kelam membuat Baekhyun sadar betapa ia sudah terlalu jatuh begitu dalam untuk mencintainya. Baekhyun ingin berhenti, berhenti jatuh semakin dalam, tapi semakin Baekhyun berusaha, usahanya justru terasa sia-sia.

Padahal Baekhyun sadar, semakin ia terperosok ke dalam, semakin ia tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol dan merelakannya untuk Kyungsoo yang tengah merentangkan tangannya menunggu Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Seolah Baekhyun berperan menjadi dinding tak kasat mata yang membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berlari untuk menyambut Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun benci, mengapa di hidupnya yang hanya sekali untuk selamanya ini, ia harus menjadi sosok antagonis dalam drama kehidupannya sendiri.

Semakin dalam Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Tapi menghentikannya seperti membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup.

.

* * *

 ** _My love, I'll pray for your next love  
That it won't be like us, that it'll be without pain_**

* * *

.

Baekhyun masih betah menatap Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai menyanyikan bagiannya. Dan entah bagaimana seolah lirik lagunya begitu mengoloknya, semua kalimat itu begitu persis seperti apa yang ingin Baekhyun ucapkan pada Chanyeol. Kalimat yang terpendam begitu dalam di sudut hati Baekhyun.

Sulit merelakan membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin menghilang. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk menjadi egois, tapi sebagian dirinya yang tersadar jelas menolak itu semua. Baekhyun hanya terlalu baik, hingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berdoa agar Chanyeol tidak akan mengalami hal serupa seperti hubungan mereka, ketika Chanyeol memulai hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo begitu baik—dan Baekhyun berdoa selamanya akan tetap begitu, sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tersakiti lagi.

.

* * *

 ** _Please be happier than me_**

* * *

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun saat seuntai kalimat lirik lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol, begitu lekat sampai Baekhyun merasa bahwa kalimat itu benar-benar ditujukan kepadanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang masih mencintai Chanyeol, mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang begitu uring-uringan setelah hubungan mereka kandas, mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang merasa begitu sakit ketika Chanyeol mulai mendapatkan tambatan hatinya yang baru.

Dan seolah Chanyeol menyadari semua yang dirasakan Baekhyun, lirik lagu itu menghujam tempat di ulu hati Baekhyun. Bahwa Chanyeol memohonnya untuk menjadi lebih bahagia daripada Chanyeol sendiri.

 _Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu?_

.

 ** _Even if a lot of time passes and we forget each other  
Let's reminisce our past days_**

.

Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram kuat-kuat gagang _microphone_ yang ia pegang, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Baekhyun sontak memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol ketika ia merasa sesuatu tiba-tiba mengalir dari matanya.

Tidak perlu menyentuhnya untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menangis, _lagi_.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun benci mengapa lirik lagu yang mereka nyanyikan—Baekhyun baru menyadarinya—begitu membuat _mood_ -nya cepat terjatuh. Dan Baekhyun begitu benci ketika menyadari bahwa ia begitu sentimental akhir-akhir ini.

Baekhyun sadar, ia hanya terlalu lama menahan segala emosinya. Segala emosi yang dulu ia tahan mati-matian, rasa kecewa ketika mendapati punggung Chanyeol yang menjauhinya, rasa cemburu saat bahu kokoh Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo kala mereka duduk berdampingan, dan Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa tangisan yang ia pendam semenjak Chanyeol memutuskannya itu, harus mengalir sekarang.

Kemana dirinya yang kuat selama ini?

.

* * *

 ** _If we can say that this was love  
Then that's all we need_**

* * *

.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan Chanyeol yang menghujamnya dari samping, dan Baekhyun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh. Tatapannya terfokus pada penonton, yang beberapa menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Mungkin menyadari bahwa air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya, tapi Baekhyun tak lagi peduli.

Bergerak untuk menghapus air matanya bisa-bisa membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia menangis, dan entah mengapa Baekhyun menjadi urung melakukannya. Membuat Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia lagi-lagi menangis seolah membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak sekuat yang Chanyeol kira, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Jadi yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan hanyalah diam, dengan suara Chanyeol yang merangsek di dalam telinganya.

.

* * *

 ** _Now I know that a love too deep  
Brings a sad ending  
My love, I'll pray for your next love  
That it won't be like us, that it'll be without pain_**

* * *

.

Sebait lirik kemudian dinyanyikan bersama. Chanyeol mengambil nada rendahnya, sementara Baekhyun yang melengkapinya dengan nada tinggi. Harmonisasi suara mereka yang mengalun diiringi petikan gitar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun nyaris gila di tempat.

Gila karena air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengumpat di depan Chanyeol— _sialan, bagaimana bisa kalian membuat lirik lagu yang menyindir telak hubungan kita?!_

Juga kalau bisa, Baekhyun ingin mengumpat di depan Jongdae, yang Baekhyun bersumpah akan ia lakukan ketika Jongdae muncul di hadapannya nanti. _Brengsek_ — _bisa-bisanya kau kabur dan membuatku menyanyikan lirik memuakkan ini dengan Chanyeol..._

.

* * *

 ** _Please be happier than me_**

* * *

.

Baekhyun nyaris merintih untuk menyanyikannya.

Bahkan sekeras apapun batinnya meneriaki Chanyeol, memintanya untuk bahagia bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sadar kalimat semacam itu tentulah omong kosong belaka.

Sesuatu meraung di dalam dirinya, menentang batin Baekhyun dengan keinginannya agar Chanyeol bahagia hanya karena Baekhyun. Baekhyun, sekali lagi, tidak munafik untuk menginginkan bahwa hanya candaannya, hiburannya, keberadaannya yang membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengucapkan semua _bullshit_ itu di benaknya, ketika Chanyeol saja lebih memilih berada di sisi Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol?

.

* * *

 ** _I hope—_**

* * *

.

Seharusnya kalimat ini dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk ikut menyanyikannya. Membuat mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama dalam lirik penutupnya.

.

* * *

 ** _—the sky—_**

* * *

.

Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol tengah menatapnya seolah memperingatinya bahwa Baekhyun melakukan suatu hal yang seharusnya _memang_ tidak ia lakukan, tapi Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol juga tak melarangnya untuk ikut menyanyikan bagiannya.

.

* * *

 ** _—knows my heart._**

* * *

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sempurna, yang sedetik kemudian dihadiahi tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton. Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi kepalan tangan sebelah kanannya. Baekhyun melirik tangannya dan ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah menggenggamnya. Mengerti akan isyarat Chanyeol, kemudian mereka membungkuk ke arah penonton.

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi genggaman Chanyeol menahannya di tempat. Tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap berpindah di bahunya, menuntunnya untuk menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun refleks mendongak, mengabaikan bahwa dengan begitu Chanyeol dapat melihat air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berbisik, "Kita di tengah panggung, bodoh."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tangannya berpindah untuk menangkup kedua pipinya, mengusap sisa air mata di sana. Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap tepat ke arah Chanyeol yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Iris mata itu, sama seperti seminggu sebelumnya ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya, masih tetap begitu bersinar ketika menatapnya. Tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu memujanya membuat Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat dan Baekhyun mulai panik. "Chanyeol, berhenti, semua orang melihat ki—"

"—aku tidak peduli."

Dan sejurus kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari panggung terlebih dahulu, dan ia bisa mendapati Luhan yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Namun entah mengapa, melihat itu justru membuat Baekhyun terisak keras.

Baekhyun berlari, menubrukkan dirinya kepada Luhan yang menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan Luhan mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar begitu hebat.

Tangisan yang Baekhyun tahan entah sejak kapan, seolah meledak begitu saja saat ini. Seolah tak tertahankan lagi, Baekhyun bahkan mengutuk dirinya yang menangis seperti anak kecil di depan teman-teman sekelasnya—dan bahkan, Chanyeol.

"Tenang, Baek," Luhan berbisik tepat di telinganya, menenangkannya dengan begitu baik, "tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa."

"Rasanya sakit sekali," Baekhyun menggumam, nyaris seperti rintihan. Diam-diam Baekhyun membatin, ternyata seperti ini reaksi tubuhnya ketika telah bersusah payah untuk menahan semua rasa sakitnya sekian lama. Cukup untuk membuatnya terisa-isak memuakkan seperti anak kecil. "sakit sekali."

Baekhyun kepalang sakit hati untuk peduli kalau-kalau teman sekelasnya tengah mengerumuninya dan memandangnya iba. Jujur saja, ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol bisa membuatnya begitu menyedihkan.

Luhan terus saja mengulang gumamannya. _Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa_. Terdengar begitu klise, tapi manjur untuk membuat Baekhyun tenang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Luhan yang menuntunnya dan mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi terdekat, dengan Luhan yang masih memeluknya. Ketika Baekhyun telah duduk dengan benar, baru Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk, terlebih ketika berpuluh pasang mata yang berasal dari teman-teman sekelasnya menghujaninya dengan telak. Luhan seolah mengerti, memberi isyarat kepada mereka semua untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Ketika semuanya telah pergi, Baekhyun baru berani mendongak. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. "Terima kasih, Lu."

"Bukan masalah," Luhan menghendikkan bahunya, "tapi kau tetap harus bicara dengan Chanyeol. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Aku lebih dari baik-baik saja."

Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dan membelikanmu minuman."

Setelah itu, Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk di kursi dan Chanyeol yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Karena Baekhyun yang terus menunduk, Chanyeol tidak memiliki opsi lain selain memilih untuk berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. "Hey, lihat aku, Baek."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk memantapkan dirinya sendiri dan sedikit mendongak, mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Pipi Baekhyun masih basah oleh air mata, matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dan hidungnya yang memerah, tidak lagi membuat Chanyeol dapat menahan dirinya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka, menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh pemujaan, seiring dengan hidungnya yang ia gesekkan dengan sengaja pada hidung bangir Baekhyun. "Ugh, sayangku..."

Tatapan Chanyeol masih berpusat pada mata Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi memerah. Tak hanya hidungnya yang merah karena sehabis menangis, tatapan Chanyeol juga membuat pipinya ikut memerah.

"Uhm, Chan—hentikan," Baekhyun bergumam pelan, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kenapa, hm?"

"Wajahku lengket karena air mata," Baekhyun merengut, yang terlihat begitu manis di mata Chanyeol, "dan aku ingusan."

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa lebar. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang memang masih basah, kemudian dengan iseng mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang membuat sang empunya pipi mengerang sakit.

"Kau imut sekali ketika habis menangis," Chanyeol bergumam yang diakhiri dengan kekehan, "aku selalu menyukainya."

Baekhyun masih bungkam, sampai ketika Chanyeol kembali berbicara. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Kau jadi menangis berkali-kali karena aku. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan, kan?"

"Ya," Baekhyun menjawab, suaranya terdengar serak sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berdeham sejenak, "kau begitu keterlaluan."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dan Baekhyun tidak menepisnya sama sekali. Kepala Baekhyun terbenam di bahu lebar Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol sendiri menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Ia bergumam perlahan. "Aku tahu."

Nafas Chanyeol yang hangat menerpa leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggelinjang kegelian. Tapi hangatnya nafas Chanyeol juga membuatnya menjadi tenang entah mengapa. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru saja menciumku di depan publik seperti itu,"

Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan badannya, hingga ia dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol, meski Baekhyun masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol—tidak melepas pelukannya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa?"

Dan bukannya mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan dipikirkan teman-teman seangkatan dan juga guru-guru serta kepala sekolah, bahkan yang bisa Baekhyun khawatirkan saat ini hanyalah hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ke depannya. Tidakkah ia terlalu baik— _idiot_?

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" Chanyeol menyela cepat, sedikit membentak membuat Baekhyun tersentak pelan. Tatapannya menjadi begitu menusuk, membuat Baekhyun nyaris ketakutan. "Aku, uh... hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian saja. Lagipula kan Kyungsoo tahu kalau kau menyukainya, jadi kalau kau menciumku seperti itu, kupikir Kyungsoo bisa saja..."

"Lupakan Kyungsoo. Aku sedang membicarakan _kita_." Suara Chanyeol melembut. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke bawah untuk melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, sementara tangan Baekhyun masih bertahan melingkar di lehernya.

"Tentang kita?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol. "Ya, tentangku dan juga kita."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Kurasa, Kyungsoo benar. Ketika aku meminta untuk putus, aku hanya terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku bukan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, tapi aku hanya bosan dengan hubungan kita sehingga aku _merasa_ bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal, kenyataannya tidak begitu."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukanmu, tapi tidak dapat bertemu denganmu dengan leluasa, sehingga ketika aku bertemu Kyungsoo, aku jadi merasa bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintaimu. Padahal, sebenarnya bukan, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu dan tanpa sadar melihat Kyungsoo seperti melihatmu, lalu aku menyimpulkan dengan sepihak bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintaimu dan—kau tahu..."

"Kau berilusi," gumam Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan segala perasaannya yang bercampur aduk hingga membuatnya begitu mual, "kau menyebut perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo itu cinta, tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar merasakannya."

"Karena aku hanya merasakannya padamu," Chanyeol berbisik, "ketika aku melihat Kyungsoo, aku seperti menganggapnya dirimu. Aku membuatnya tertawa, aku mengusap rambutnya, aku tersenyum padanya... tapi dia bukan kau. Dia tidak melihatku dengan tatapan mata polos dan kekanakan, tidak tertawa selebar kau ketika aku mengeluarkan lelucon, tidak juga bermanja-manja padaku, dan ketika dia membalas tersenyum kepadaku, aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Bayangan di kepalaku selalu merekam senyuman kotakmu dan mata sipitmu yang membentuk _eye smile_ , tapi yang kulihat di diri Kyungsoo adalah bibir berbentuk hati dan bola mata yang begitu lebar—dan aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan itu."

Tatapan Baekhyun terpaku pada mata kelam Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana bisa begitu bersinar ketika menatapnya. Iris mata itu memberitahukan bahwa Chanyeol- _nya_ tidak berbohong. "Dan satu lagi," Chanyeol kembali berbicara, kali ini suaranya terdengar ragu untuk berbicara, "aku bahkan menguji diriku sendiri apa aku benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo dengan bermasturbasi."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menganga, tapi seolah Chanyeol tidak melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang begitu _shock_ , Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku mencoba membayangkan Kyungsoo, tapi aku hanya benar-benar _bangun_ ketika otakku entah bagaimana justru merekam wajahmu dan bukannya Kyungsoo."

Telinga Chanyeol begitu merah saat mengakuinya, tapi Baekhyun justru lebih parah karena Baekhyun merasa seluruh permukaan wajahnya seperti terbakar saking panasnya.

Mereka berdua masih diam dengan atmosfer canggung selepas Chanyeol yang mengakui insiden masturbasinya, hingga Chanyeol yang tidak tahan kembali memecah keheningan. "Lupakan tentang masturbasi tadi, selebihnya, aku masih begitu menyukaimu."

Ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyelanya. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berhenti menyukaimu. Tapi kalau itu memang disebut begitu semenjak aku memutuskanmu, aku tidak akan pernah ragu untuk berkata padamu bahwa aku jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya padamu."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi membisu, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengakhiri semuanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan semacam itu langsung disambar Baekhyun dengan begitu cepat. "Kau gila?" Baekhyun setengah membentak, "tentu saja masih. Ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, itu hanya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri agar aku tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Kau benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku berbohong, ya?"

Wajah Baekhyun mengeruh untuk sesaat, namun bibirnya embali terbuka untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Selain itu, aku juga mengatakannya untuk meringankan perasaan Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar risih membayangkan Kyungsoo yang akan selalu minta maaf padaku, padahal aku sendiri tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkan siapapun itu, bahkan kau sekalipun."

Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang terdiam dan membiarkan Baekhyun memuntahkan segala perasaannya yang begitu memualkan. "Aku masih mencintaimu, seperti orang gila, menguntitmu bagaikan stalker dan melukai diriku sendiri," Baekhyun menunjuk ujung sepatunya, merasakan jari-jari kakinya yang masih nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut, "dan aku merasa begitu bodoh dengan mengira hanya aku yang tersiksa semenjak berpisah denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali ketika merasakan matanya yang memanas. "Sekeras-kerasnya aku berusaha untuk merelakanmu bersama Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa bahkan untuk mencoba menjadi munafik sebentar saja."

Beberapa detik terisi dengan kehampaan, sampai Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol yang mendekat padanya. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka untuk berbicara, membiarkan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Baekhyun karena kepala mereka yang semakin mendekat. "Aku tidak akan lagi menjanjikan apapun untukmu, Baek."

Bibir Baekhyun mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. "Hm."

Chanyeol berhasil tenggelam di dalam hazel Baekhyun seperti Baekhyun yang sudah terjatuh begitu dalam pada iris kelam Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," Chanyeol berujar seolah ia baru saja menemukan berlian, "seharusnya aku menyadari itu dalam sekali kedipan mata."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu," bisikan Baekhyun beriringan dengan nafas mereka yang bersahutan, "aku juga."

"Kembalilah padaku," Bisik Chanyeol, hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Baekhyun yang tak lagi semerah tadi, "aku seratus persen akan menjadi sinting jika kau menolakku."

Senyuman Baekhyun melebar, dan matanya membentuk _eye smile_ yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpesona, lagi dan lagi. "Kau tahu jawabanku, Yeol."

Di detik selanjutnya, bibir Chanyeol meraup milik Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini.

.

.

.

 _"Omong-omong, kau cukup profesional juga untuk menjadi_ stalker, _Baek."_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh."_

 _"Hey, akui saja kalau kau menguntitku saat aku membuat lagu dengan Jongdae. Itu yang membuatmu tahu laguku,_ kan _?"_

 _"Lupakan saja."_

 _"Dasar stalker."_

 _"Apa_ sih _."_

 _"Stalker~"_

 _"Berisik!"_

.

.

.

 ** _END! YAYYY_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Omake!_**

"Kyungsoo! Bagaimana?" Jongdae bertanya dengan ponsel yang tertempel di telinga. Dari sebrang sana, Kyungsoo terkekeh puas. _"Rencana kita berhasil."_

Jongdae tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Chanyeol jadi duet dengan Baekhyun pada akhirnya?"

 _"Yup!"_ Kyungsoo menjawab ceria, _"Aku bahkan tidak perlu bersusah payah membujuk Baekhyun untuk menggantikanmu. Saat aku sedang berpura-pura hendak mengecek keadaan kelas kalian, baru saja aku sampai di depan tenda, aku mendengar Chanyeol yang mengusulkan agar Baekhyun menggantikanmu. Dan, syukurlah, Baekhyun menyetujuinya."_

"Syukurlah," Jongdae mendesah lega, "lalu, apa terjadi sesuatu yang lain?"

Hening sejenak, dan di detik ketiga, suara Kyungsoo kembali menyahut. _"Oh, ya! Aku ingat! Kau tahu? Mereka bahkan berciuman di atas panggung!"_

Mata Jongdae membelalak, bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah menggebrak meja di depannya. "SERIUS?!"

 _"Ish, tidak perlu berteriak!"_ Kyungsoo menggeram yang sayangnya diabaikan Jongdae. _"Well, itu serius. Tidakkah itu romantis?"_

"Itu mengerikan," Jongdae menjawab, berakhir dengan decakan kagum, "aku tidak menyangka mereka berdua begitu nekat."

Suara tawa Kyungsoo mengalun di telepon. _"Yah, awalnya aku juga terkejut. Tapi yang jelas, rencana kita sukses besar, ini semua benar-benar berkat kau, Jongdae. Maafkan aku, gara-gara ideku, kau tidak jadi unjuk bakat di atas panggung."_

Kali ini ganti Jongdae yang tertawa. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku juga gemas sendiri dengan mereka yang membodohi satu sama lain seperti itu. Usulmu benar-benar brilian, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh puas. _"Tentu saja."_

.

.

.

 ** _DONE!_**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Song lyrics by_ 다시 사랑한다면 _(If We Love Again) -_ _Chanyeol_ (찬열) _& Chen_ (첸)

* * *

OKE.

MAKIN MENYE AJA HAH.

SAYA KECEWA SERIUS KECEWA SAMA ENDINGNYA. CHAPIE INI BIKIN MUAK BANGET YA NGGAK SIH:")

Oke. Jadi, saya tahu kalian mungkin ngarepin Baekhyun yang ga bakal menye-menye, but pada akhirnya malah jadi begini. Mana itu yang Lee Sooman garing banget lagi. Ew emang.

Pokoknya big thanks buat kalian semua para manusia yang udah fav/follow/review atau bahkan yang siders juga, THANKIE.

Baik kan saya, siders aja saya kasih ucapan terimakasih:")

Well, untuk adegan menye-menye di atas, hm, menye sih. Saya nggak bermaksud bikin Baek jadi manja ((kalo itu anggapa kalian wkw)) tapiiiii ini agak pengalaman pribadi sih. Saya tuh tipe2 orang yang suka mendem galau, tapi begitu udah gabisa ditampung, yaudah nangis keras-keras kek anak kecil macem yang Baek lakuin di atas. Mungkin ga Cuma saya ya, kalo di antara kalian ada yang tipenya sama kayak sifat saya, pasti kalian ngerti the way it feels. Rasanya mendem sedih dan gimana jadinya waktu meledak. Dan siapapun yang begini, pasti kalian nganggep kalo Baek itu...ga semenye itu. Yash!

Trully sorry karena gabisa bales review satu-satu, tapi serius, saya selalu baca review dari kalian semua dan itu yang bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin ini yash!

Maafkeun kalo ini endingnya nggak banget, jiji sangat, drama banget, apalah. Atau ngegantung karena saya juga nggak ngerti bakal bikin gimana deh itu reaksinya kepala sekolah sama guru-gurunya gegara liat ChanyeolBaekhyun kissing gatau malu gitu di atas panggung HAHAHAH. Tapi romantis ye kan ye kan /APASIH/

Udah gitu aja. So, review pleaseu?

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
